Reflection
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {Minjoon} Jimin est un tueur à gages. Il reçoit l'ordre de tuer un des cerveaux les plus brillants de Corée du Sud : Kim Namjoon.
1. Chapter 1

**(1/2)**

La nuit était sombre, les rues aussi froides que la mort. Le jeune homme marchait en silence, camouflé sous son manteau noir, la tête enfoncée dans la capuche d'un sweat gris qu'il portait en-dessous. Ses pas étaient légers, inaudibles, et il disparaissait très vite dans les ténèbres. En quelques pas, il se retrouvait au milieu de la foule des quartiers plus animés. Personne ne le remarquait : les habitants de Séoul étaient trop concentrés sur leurs occupations nocturnes pour se soucier d'un passant lambda qui traversait la capitale. Si seulement ils savaient. Le jeune homme tenait dans sa poche une carte noire qu'il avait récupéré discrètement dans une petite auberge : c'était là qu'il recevait ses ordres. Car Jimin n'était pas un de ces jeunes hommes qui sortaient faire la fête un samedi soir : il avait autre chose à faire. Le visage fin, les yeux lumineux, âgé de vingt-deux ans, il avait pourtant perdu toute l'insouciance de sa jeunesse dans l'expression de son regard. L'air de rien, il sortit la carte noire de sa poche et y jeta un coup d'œil furtif.

« Sortie de secours du Musée des Sciences.

Dix-sept heures.

Jeune homme de vingt-trois ans. »

Rarement les ordres qu'il recevait étaient plus explicites que cela. Et cela suffisait. Ses supérieurs laissaient cette carte, et la cible était toujours à l'endroit prévu. Il rangea de nouveau la carte dans sa poche et continua son chemin sans sourciller. Le lendemain, il logerait une balle dans la tête de la cible sans demander pourquoi quelqu'un tenait à le voir mort. C'était ainsi que Jimin vivait.

**.**

Il était là, dans son viseur, précisément à l'endroit qui lui avait été indiqué. Le visage à moitié caché derrière une large paire de lunettes noires, le jeune homme sortait du musée les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était. Jimin était complètement immobile, on aurait même dit qu'il ne respirait pas. Concentré, il attendait que la tête de sa cible se retrouve toute seule au centre de son viseur. Installé dans le bâtiment en face, il guettait déjà depuis près d'une heure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur ses contrats. Pourquoi ? Qui étaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de ne pas savoir qu'en une seconde sa vie pouvait s'arrêter, juste le temps d'appuyer sur une gâchette ? Qui leur en voulait ? Jimin exécutait et il passait à une nouvelle carte. Il ne les comptait même plus. Cette fois-là pourtant, quelque chose se réveilla dans l'esprit du tueur à gages. Il connaissait cet homme. Cette silhouette, cette posture… des souvenirs lointains et enfouis jaillirent soudainement. Il se souvint d'une main tendue, d'une chaleur réconfortante. C'était une autre époque, une autre vie, quand il n'avait alors que treize ans.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière d'assassin, Jimin hésita. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son cœur se mit à trembler et une voix qu'il avait cru avoir oublié résonna dans son esprit. Une voix chaude, grave, rassurante.

« Reste avec moi. Je ne les laisserai plus te faire de mal. »

La cible disparut de son viseur, et Jimin avait inconsciemment retiré son doigt de la gâchette. Le souffle tremblant, il resta là, dans cette pièce étroite, sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais hésité avant, il avait toujours exécuté les ordres à l'heure précise.

— Hyung, murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Car Namjoon n'était pas qu'une cible : il avait fait partie de sa vie pendant une année complète, avant que Jimin ne disparaisse sans laisser de trace. Cela ne servait plus à rien de s'éterniser dans ce lieu lugubre. Le tueur à gages rangea méthodiquement son matériel, le cerveau assailli de questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posées alors. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond d'un geste machinal. Et s'il recevait de nouveau le même contrat ? Et si la cible était transférée à un autre tueur ? Que devrait-il faire ? Inconsciemment, il n'avait pas pu tirer sur Namjoon, et même s'il avait retrouvé son sang froid, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Durant sa vie d'avant, ce garçon, qui avait un an de plus que lui, l'avait sauvé de la solitude et d'une mort certaine.

Cette journée n'était assurément pas comme les autres. Le cœur de Jimin battait étrangement dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait vu Namjoon. Comme à son habitude à la tombée de la nuit, il parcourait le même chemin, entrait dans la même auberge, mangeait le même plat rapidement, installé à la même table. Il n'avait plus qu'à soulever l'assiette pour trouver une carte noire.

« Café L'Hirondelle.

Seize heures.

Même cible. »

Evidemment qu'ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas accompli sa mission jusqu'au bout. Dans le doute, ils avaient décidé de lui donner une chance de se rattraper. Jimin déglutit difficilement : ce n'était pas un contrat qu'il voulait. Il ne finit pas son plat et sortit du restaurant, la carte dans sa poche. Une nouvelle fois, il se perdit dans la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'il bifurque dans une allée qui le menait jusqu'à chez lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre son cœur en panique, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état. A peine arrivé dans son studio, il alluma son ordinateur et tapa directement dans la barre de recherche le nom de Namjoon. Un article s'ouvrit directement devant ses yeux.

_Le Gouvernement se tourne vers les Cerveaux nationaux. Kim Nam Joon est la nouvelle figure du Programme d'Avenir._

Ceci était peut-être la réponse à sa question : pour quelle raison voudrait-on se débarrasser de lui ? Il l'avait perdu de vue il y avait des années de cela, et n'avait jamais cherché à le retrouver. Il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait trouver.

_Le « Programme d'Avenir » lancé par le Gouvernement a un visage : Kim Nam Joon. L'élite des jeunes cerveaux de Corée du Sud a été réunie pour élaborer un plan tenu secret défense pour l'avenir de la nation._

_Kim Nam Joon n'a que vingt-trois ans et pourtant il se retrouve à la tête du Programme. « J'ai des idées plein la tête » nous a-t-il confié lors de notre entretien exclusif, surveillé de très près par les services secrets. « Pas uniquement du point de vue économique, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. » _

_De nombreux citoyens sont sûrement curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce « Programme d'Avenir » mais la Maison Bleue déploie une énergie considérable pour qu'aucune information ne fuite. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce cela marque un tournant dans la politique de notre pays dans cette ère troublée…_

Jimin referma le capot d'un coup sec. Ce programme spécial ne devait pas plaire à tout le monde, et les détracteurs les plus violents avaient pris la décision la plus radicale. Les tueurs à gages ne se demandaient pas si leur contrat méritait vraiment de mourir. Ils ne pensaient pas à l'humain dont ils devaient ôter la vie, et encore moins à leur famille, et jusqu'ici cela n'avait jamais posé de problème à Jimin. La main sur le cœur, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi affaibli, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait appris à oublier son passé. Il se leva de sa chaise, soudain apaisé, enfin. Il n'hésiterait plus : demain, celui qu'il avait appelé « Hyung » serait mort.

**.**

« L'Hirondelle » était un café littéraire branché près du quartier Gangnam. Jimin devait penser à une autre méthode que de jouer le sniper dans une rue aussi fréquentée : l'incertitude de toucher la cible et la panique que cela pourrait causer ne feraient qu'attirer les regards sur le meurtre.

Un poignard dans la poche, il était adossé au mur d'une boutique, juste à côté du café. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la capuche sur la tête, il passait très bien pour un étudiant qui attendait un camarade. A quinze heures cinquante-huit précisément, il vit Namjoon sortir de « L'Hirondelle » avec une boisson chaude à emporter. Il serait tellement facile pour Jimin de se faufiler parmi les passants, enfoncer sa lame dans un point vital de sa proie et partir l'air de rien en le laissant se vider de son sang. Alors il commença à le suivre, concentré, tel un fauve approchant sa proie. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que Namjoon se retourne soudainement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, et avant que Jimin ne puisse fuir, Namjoon le fixait avec intensité. Immobile, Jimin se contenta de répondre à son regard, les yeux ronds par la surprise.

Le reconnaîtrait-il après tout ce temps ? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui adresser un mot, mais l'expression du visage de Namjoon ne laissait aucun doute. Il ne l'entendit pas mais il sut très bien lire sur ses lèvres. « Jimin ? » Il avait prononcé son nom. Le cœur du tueur à gages battit la chamade, une nouvelle fois, de façon incontrôlable. Le jeune homme prit peur et courut dans la direction opposée : il devait s'éloigner de lui impérativement.

Jimin erra dans la ville jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'avait pas su mener à bien sa mission, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas la surprise qui l'avait empêché de le tuer, et il serait bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, malgré sa détermination, il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Namjoon avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mûri aussi. Il avait continué de vivre et s'était même tracé un parcours hors du commun : il était promis à un brillant avenir. Et depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas oublié Jimin. L'avait-il cherché ? Pendant combien de temps ? Ces questions ne devraient pas tant bouleverser Jimin, il avait appris à ne pas les entendre. Mais cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à les taire. Ce fut avec appréhension qu'il se rendit à l'auberge habituelle. Recevrait-il une autre carte le conduisant une troisième fois à Namjoon ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Cependant, la deuxième alternative lui glaçait le sang : si ce n'était pas lui qui devait à nouveau remplir le contrat, la cible serait donnée à quelqu'un d'autre, et le nouveau tueur professionnel sur le coup n'hésiterait pas une seconde, et Namjoon serait bel et bien mort. Il reçut son plat et une goutte de sueur froide coula dans son cou. Il souleva l'assiette, presque avec dégoût.

« Break »

C'était la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de message. Cela signifiait purement et simplement qu'on avait accordé une pause au tueur à gages après de multiples échecs. Le sous-entendu était moins décontracté : la prochaine erreur mènerait à une éradication totale de la guilde, et dans le milieu des assassins de l'ombre cela signifiait devenir soi-même la cible. On n'autorisait pas un tueur professionnel de à pas honorer son contrat une troisième fois. Ce n'était pas cette idée qui effrayait le plus Jimin : la tête posée sur sa main, les doigts sur la bouche, il était à présent sûr que quelqu'un d'autre allait se charger de Namjoon. Il ignorait où, ni quand, mais le jeune prodige était condamné, et, d'instinct, Jimin refusait que cela ne se produise.

Jimin passa toute la nuit à s'affairer, à étudier les habitudes possibles de Namjoon. Il déciderait de le trouver le plus tôt dans la journée et de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauf. Il avait l'avantage de connaître le mode opératoire des tueurs à gages de sa guilde, il ignorait cependant qui avait eu le contrat. Namjoon devait déjà être sous protection nationale. Pas assez. Cela signifiait que ses déplacements n'étaient pas dus au hasard, et c'était de cette façon que Jimin lui-même avait pu avoir l'heure et le lieu précis où il se trouvait ces deux derniers jours.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Jimin chercha les points stratégiques où Namjoon avait ses habitudes. Malgré toutes ses recherches nocturnes avec le matériel et les connaissances dont il disposait, le tueur à gages avait eu du mal à tracer un parcours possible emprunté par le prodige du Programme d'Avenir. Il espérait pouvoir le trouver avant l'heure définie par le contrat, et il ignorait totalement où et quand cela aurait lieu. Il ne fut rassuré qu'aux alentours de onze heures du matin, quand il vit Namjoon sortir d'un bâtiment non loin du quartier où se situait « L'Hirondelle ». Il le prit alors en filature, guettant chaque recoin de rue susceptible de cacher la personne engagée pour le tuer. La tête dissimulée sous un bonnet et une large paire de lunettes noires, Jimin était fondu dans la masse. A ce qu'il pouvait juger des activités de Namjoon, le jeune homme se demandait à quel moment de la journée il travaillait. En effet, il le suivit un peu partout en ville et il s'arrêtait rarement plus d'une heure à un endroit. Plus il le suivait, plus les souvenirs remontaient en lui. Jimin vivait dans la rue à treize ans, fuyant les foyers après avoir été abandonné par ses parents. Battu de nombreuses fois par les surveillants et certains de ses camarades du foyer, il avait préféré vivre dehors, jusqu'à ce que Namjoon lui tende la main. Il avait fait de sa maison la sienne pendant près d'un an. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait connu la chaleur et la protection d'une famille, jusqu'à ce que, un jour, il ne revint plus dans cette maison sans laisser un mot.

Il était quatorze heures quand une sensation étrange eut l'effet d'une vague glacée s'abattant sur Jimin. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçut un reflet étrange sur une vitre située au troisième étage d'un immeuble. La visibilité était claire et dégagée, Namjoon était en plein dans un viseur, sans en être conscient. Jimin devait agir vite : il courut jusqu'à Namjoon, lui attrapa brusquement le bras et le força à le suivre sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres jusqu'à une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Namjoon avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

— Mais qui… ?

Jimin regardait autour d'eux avec concentration et inquiétude, espérant avoir réussi à semer le tueur à gages en embuscade.

— Park Jimin ? fit Namjoon en détaillant le visage de son ravisseur.

Sans répondre Jimin osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux, troublés par les souvenirs que cette rencontre faisait remonter. Le cœur de Jimin battait si fort qu'il lui semblait être incapable d'entendre les bruits extérieurs.

— C'était bien toi que j'ai vu hier ? reprit Namjoon. J'étais sûr de t'avoir reconnu… après tout ce temps.

Jimin se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Son vis-à-vis prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, chaudes et électrisantes.

— Tu es devenu un adulte maintenant. Où étais-tu passé ?

— Ne restons pas là, dit enfin Jimin, tu es en danger ici.

— En danger ? s'étonna Namjoon. Comment…

— Partons.

Il prit l'initiative de quitter la ruelle pour retrouver une zone plus fréquentée quelques mètres plus loin. Namjoon le suivait docilement, intrigué et curieux de comportement de la personne qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis presque dix ans. Il le conduisit jusqu'au premier café qui était sur leur chemin. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table près de la baie vitrée du magasin et passèrent commande comme si de rien n'était, comme deux amis qui s'étaient retrouvés en ville le plus calmement du monde. Jimin regardait l'extérieur avec attention pendant que Namjoon l'observait avec émotion et curiosité.

— Comment sais-tu que je suis en danger ? demanda-t-il, calmement.

— Tu ne travailles pas sur un projet de grande ampleur ?

— Peut-être mais…

— Est-il possible qu'il y ait des gens qui s'y opposent ? interrogea Jimin en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Namjoon sembla réfléchir un instant et il fronça les sourcils.

— Comment sais-tu ça ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

— Que s'est-il passé ce jour où tu as disparu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Ne parlons pas alors, soupira Namjoon tandis que Jimin regardait de nouveau par la fenêtre l'air pensif.

Namjoon ne cessait de fixer Jimin, une expression de tristesse naissant sur son visage.

— Pas besoin d'être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre que quelque chose t'es arrivé. Je ne suis pas naïf.

Jimin resta muet, et comme il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler, Namjoon abandonna sa quête de réponses.

— Tu as changé Jimin. Tu n'es pas uniquement devenu un adulte, tu souriais beaucoup plus avant.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, sans répondre. Namjoon fit tourner sa tasse de café sur elle-même, d'un geste machinal, comme pour combler au malaise qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

— Il n'y a donc pas grand-chose sur lesquelles nous pouvons discuter alors. Ni le passé, ni le présent, tu réapparais dans ma vie comme par magie, et tout ce que je veux c'est rattraper le temps perdu.

— Je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu moi aussi, murmura Jimin, sur son habituel ton grave et lent. Juste que… il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire. Pas encore.

S'il paraissait froid au premier abord, l'intérieur de Jimin était bouillonnant, comme s'il était un volcan en éveil après des milliers d'années de sommeil. Son entraînement forcé pour être un tueur professionnel avait été long, difficile, et avait voulu noyer toute émotion de sa part, et cela avait très bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que Namjoon réapparaisse dans sa vie. Il pourrait lui expliquer tout simplement ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, mais ce serait faire remonter des années de conditionnement dans son esprit, ce serait parler pendant des heures de choses qu'on lui avait forcé à oublier, et il ne le voulait pas. Du moins, il n'était pas prêt. Sa priorité était de protéger Namjoon contre ceux qui voulaient sa mort. A sa plus grande surprise, ce-dernier avança sa main pour prendre la sienne.

— Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous avons du temps pour tout ça, d'accord ? Très bien, ne me raconte pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout de suite. Je veux juste être sûr que tu ne vas pas t'évaporer sitôt que j'ai le dos tourné.

Jimin hocha la tête, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. La chaleur de la main de Namjoon sur la sienne irradiait tout son bras. Ils se regardèrent en silence, cette fois il n'y avait plus de tristesse dans le regard de Namjoon, ni de curiosité, juste la joie. Puis il se leva, s'excusant pour aller aux toilettes. Il avait laissé son portefeuille sur la table, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Jimin remarqua ce détail. Sa curiosité prit le dessus, comme si quelque chose lui ordonnait d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Du bout des doigts, il ouvrit l'étui de cuir. En-dehors des papiers habituels que chaque citoyen doit avoir sur lui, Namjoon y avait soigneusement rangé quelques photos. Une de ses parents, évidemment, mais deux autres attirèrent l'attention de Jimin. Sur la première, il avait treize ans, et avait encore une bouille très juvénile, ronde, avec un sourire timide. La deuxième le représentait lui et Namjoon, quelques mois plus tard : complices et souriants, cette photo représentait la meilleure année de sa jeune vie. Sa lèvre trembla légèrement et il referma le portefeuille avec émotion. Il resta pensif durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Namjoon revienne. Ce-dernier sembla soulagé de voir que Jimin était encore là.

— Tu as un endroit où tu peux être en sécurité ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Chez moi, répondit Namjoon du tac-au-tac.

Jimin parut dubitatif.

— On y va, dit-il simplement. Je viens avec toi.

Namjoon avait rarement paru aussi heureux. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, accentuant ses fossettes aux creux des joues. Jimin sentit à nouveau son cœur frémir. Cela l'arrangeait de pouvoir être au plus près de lui pour le protéger, mais c'était tout aussi troublant. Namjoon avait été son grand-frère, son seul ami, son pont de repère. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu, et le voilà si lumineux devant lui. Alors Namjoon l'emmena jusqu'à son appartement, s'arrêtant au passage devant diverses vitrines presque avec insouciance.

Namjoon vivait dans un appartement moderne et lumineux, l'exact opposé du studio de Jimin à peine équipé pour vivre. Sans doute était-ce un privilège dû à son statut de prodige de la nation, embarqué dans un programme déterminant pour l'avenir. Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme parut presque embarrassé de présenter son lieu de vie à Jimin.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus mais si je suis en danger, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas prévenir ceux pour qui je travaille ?

— N'es-tu pas déjà sous protection ?

— Visiblement ce n'est pas assez, je ne le suis pas quand je sors du travail.

Jimin croisa les bras en poussant un long soupir désapprobateur devant un tel manque de discernement de la part du gouvernement lui-même.

— Je sais ce qui te menace, donc je serai ta protection, décida Jimin.

Peut-être était-ce une requête égoïste, mais déballer ce qu'il savait au service de sécurité national était encore plus dangereux que se charger tout seul des tueurs à gages désignés pour ce contrat. Namjoon resta dubitatif : Jimin savait qu'il avait des tas de questions en tête et qu'il aurait un jour à y répondre.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda maladroitement Namjoon.

Jimin n'avait pas très faim, mais la partie tendre de son cœur qui s'était ranimée à son contact n'avait pas le courage de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Préparer quelque chose spécialement pour lui semblait remplir Namjoon de joie. Il alla fouiller dans sa cuisine, et cela se voyait qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude malgré la splendeur de ses équipements ménagers. Toute la scène paraissait incongrue : Jimin qui restait planté au milieu du salon, regardant Namjoon mettre sa cuisine en désordre.

— On aurait pu commander une pizza, dit simplement Jimin.

— Peut-être bien, soupira son ami avec désespoir en regardant ses ustensiles.

Jimin ne put retenir un sourire. Il suffisait d'un appel pour régler le problème. Namjoon l'invita alors à s'installer sur le canapé en attendant que les pizzas n'arrivent. Namjoon avait du mal à cacher son malaise : il était tellement heureux d'avoir Jimin auprès de lui qu'il ignorait comment agir.

— Et si on regardait un film ? reprit-il. Tu le trouves comment le canapé ? S'il n'est pas assez confortable, je te laisse mon lit. Tu es plutôt bière ? Soju ?

Son vis-à-vis le regardait intensément et ne semblait pas avoir envie de répondre à cette avalanche de questions.

— Quoi ? demanda Namjoon, rougissant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ? demanda Jimin dans un murmure.

— Tu te doutes bien.

— Te ferais-tu des idées ?

Ils étaient si proches, assis côte à côte sur le canapé, seuls dans un appartement impeccable. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient rapproché leur visage l'un de l'autre.

— Elles ne sont pas déplaisantes, souffla Namjoon de sa voix grave, les yeux étrangement étincelants.

Jimin n'avait plus de doute : ils étaient autant troublés l'un que l'autre et peut-être pour les mêmes raisons. Leur échange silencieux fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte indiquant l'arrivée de leur livraison. La nuit était tombée rapidement. Namjoon avait mis un film et ils s'étaient assis à même le sol, au plus près de la petite table sur laquelle ils avaient étalé les pizzas et les bouteilles de bière.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si nerveux à ton contact, ajouta Namjoon.

— Les années de séparation ?

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué. A quel point je t'ai cherché, attendu. Je me suis senti vide pendant des années.

Jimin baissa les yeux : il sentait encore son cœur battre fébrilement.

— J'ai envie de te serrer tellement fort contre moi que tu serais incapable de t'enfuir à nouveau.

A nouveau, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jimin, illuminant son expression habituellement sombre. Namjoon l'observait avec tendresse.

— Tu vois, quand tu souris, c'est vraiment toi, dit-il d'une voix plus grave en lui caressant la joue.

Jimin posa sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer à le toucher. La chaleur de sa peau était hypnotisante, irradiante.

— J'ai envie de t'embrasser, continua Namjoon.

— Alors embrasse-moi, fit le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible.

Le pouce du prodige effleura la lèvre inférieure du tueur à gages tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il l'embrassa tout doucement, presque avec chasteté. Jimin l'attrapa par le col pour approfondir le baiser, happant les lèvres moelleuses de son compagnon, les mordillant un peu, avec passion. Namjoon émit un gémissement de surprise, étouffé par la langue de son vis-à-vis qui venait caresser la sienne. Jimin s'était mis sur ses genoux et il se rapprocha de Namjoon plus près encore, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Immobilisé par la surprise et emporté par le baiser, ce-dernier se laissait faire volontiers. Il tenait Jimin par la taille et le serra contre lui avant de faire balader ses mains sur son dos, les faisant lentement descendre jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon. Jimin menait le baiser comme il l'entendait, jouant avec lui comme s'il s'était libéré de toute entrave. Depuis quand il le désirait à ce point ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Enfin, Jimin délia ses lèvres à celles de Namjoon pour reprendre son souffle. Front contre front, il attendit que les battements de son cœur ne se calment enfin, sous le regard captivé de Namjoon.

— Si je m'attendais à ça…

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

— Disons que ce n'était même pas dans mon programme à la base de t'avoir auprès de moi ce soir.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jimin tandis qu'il faisait parcourir ses pouces sur les joues de son vis-à-vis avec tendresse. Namjoon l'embrassa dans le cou avec la ferme intention de reprendre où ils s'en étaient arrêtés. Son compagnon le laissa faire quelques instants, le temps de savourer un peu, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de le repousser gentiment.

— Finissons le film d'abord. On verra ce qu'on fera ensuite.

Il se releva et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Namjoon mit de longues secondes avant de se remettre de ses émotions et se redressa pour le rejoindre tout en laissant échapper un long soupir. Jimin semblait s'amuser de la situation, en réalité il était encore plus troublé que Namjoon. Il laissait son corps et son instinct réagir seuls, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'alors, toutes ces séances visant à annihiler ses émotions avaient volé en éclats.

Assis en tailleur dans le coin du canapé, le coude posé sur sa cuisse et l'ongle de son pouce entre ses dents, Jimin s'était comme refermé sur lui-même, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision sans s'en détacher une seconde. Il était passé du froid au chaud, puis du chaud au froid en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Namjoon pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier s'était assis tout près de lui, presque collé contre son corps. Ils regardaient la deuxième partie du film, sans avoir vraiment suivi le début.

Le générique de fin sortit Namjoon de sa rêverie. Jimin était allongé en position fœtale, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, profondément endormi. S'il s'écoutait, Namjoon resterait dans cette position toute la nuit, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il réussit à s'extirper lentement du canapé en veillant à ne pas réveiller Jimin, lui maintenant le visage dans le creux de sa main. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Délicatement, Namjoon le prit dans ses bras : il n'allait pas le laisser prendre froid sur ce grand canapé dépourvu de couverture. La tête de Jimin se colla contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il traversait le salon en direction de sa chambre.

Jimin se réveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil furent suffisamment forts pour passer à travers ses paupières. Il avait bien dormi, longtemps, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'étira de tout son long, et il mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans un lit. Enroulé dans le drap, il se sentait bien, le matelas était parfaitement moelleux, tel un nuage. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit et vit Namjoon qui s'éveillait tout juste. Il lui souriait, faisant ressortir ses fossettes, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse.

— Tu t'endors toujours comme un chat, commenta-t-il.

Jimin répondit à son sourire et roula sur le matelas pour se blottir contre lui, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Les doigts de Namjoon étaient encore enfouis dans ses cheveux, le caressant tout doucement dans un simple geste apaisant. Le front contre ses lèvres, Jimin se laissa bercer encore quelques minutes par sa respiration. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille avant de se redresser pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le cadre était idyllique, ils profitaient de cet instant flottant entre le réveil et le moment où ils devraient se lever pour les occupations de la journée.

— À quelle heure tu dois y aller ?

— J'ai encore une heure devant moi.

Jimin fit une moue de déception. Namjoon se mit au-dessus de lui, le couvrant de baisers pour le détendre. Il découvrit avec malin plaisir que le point faible de Jimin était le cou. Il y vint piocher de nombreux baiser dans le creux de son épaule, sous la mâchoire et il le sentit frémir sous lui instantanément. Jimin se laissait dévorer volontiers, soupirant d'aise à chaque caresse.

— On ne pourrait pas rester là ? murmura-t-il.

— C'est tentant mais je ne peux pas. J'ai des obligations.

— Tu parles comme si tu allais sauver le monde.

— Toute proportion gardée, c'est un peu ça, sourit Namjoon en se levant.

La chemise de Jimin avait glissé de son épaule gauche, comme s'il l'avait fait exprès. Une expression lascive sur le visage, il ne lâchait pas son ami des yeux. En appui sur ses bras tendus dans son dos, il attendait, comme s'il l'appelait en silence. Namjoon bloqua longuement sur cette vision enchanteresse, la peau de Jimin était illuminée par les rayons matinaux du soleil, ses vêtements presque défaits et ses cheveux blonds qui lui donnait une allure angélique. Il aimerait pouvoir rester, c'en était certain. Il aimerait aussi pouvoir le toucher un peu plus, mais il devait se montrer raisonnable.

Plus tard dans la journée, posé dans un coin au premier étage café, Jimin avait une vue d'ensemble sur la rue qui bordait le bâtiment gouvernemental où travaillait Namjoon. Il y passerait la journée s'il le fallait : il ignorait quand allait frapper le prochain tueur à gages à qui le contrat avait été confié. Il attendit des heures, avec patience, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message de Namjoon.

_Je sors. Suis-moi discrètement en faisant attention._

_ RAS pour l'instant. Je serai derrière toi._

Il le vit sortir du bâtiment comme si de rien n'était. Jimin sortit du café, les mains dans les poches, et laissa une dizaine de mètres entre lui et Namjoon, observant les piétons autour d'eux. Il repéra très rapidement un individu suspect juste entre lui et Namjoon : il avait la même aura que lui, celle d'un prédateur qui chassait. La différence avec un passant lambda était très fine, et Jimin savait la reconnaître. Il pressa le pas, slalomant entre les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans se rendre compte de rien. On remarquait à peine sa présence, il avançait vite, presque en courant, mais ne touchait personne. Il arriva à la hauteur du suspect tout en regardant la nuque de Namjoon qui marchait à la même allure. S'était-il rendu compte de la présence d'un assassin derrière lui ? Jimin n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question, ils en parleraient plus tard sûrement. A cet instant, sa mission était d'arrêter l'homme qui le suivait avec un couteau dans la main, légèrement dissimulé sous la manche. Encore quelques pas.

Avec la rapidité et la fluidité d'un félin, Jimin passa devant l'assaillant et attrapa la lame du couteau avant même que l'homme ne se rende compte de sa présence. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux au milieu du trottoir alors que Namjoon continuait de marcher, s'éloignant d'eux petit à petit.

— Si tu le touches, je te tue, murmura-t-il tout doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son vis-à-vis ne parut pas bouleversé, ni par sa présence ni par ses mots. Jimin ne le connaissait pas, mais il était indubitablement un tueur à gages, et il avait à peu près le même âge que lui.

— Tu n'étais pas au rendez-vous habituel hier soir, dit-il d'une voix morne. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire.

— Tu vas devenir un contrat, finit-il.

Jimin le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire. Il ne lâchait pas sa prise et ne faisait pas attention au sang qui tombait en gouttes sur le sol. Namjoon était déjà loin, l'heure du contrat avait dû être manquée grâce à son intervention, mais la situation restait dangereuse quand même : ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter un assassin. Son adversaire ne dit pas un mot mais il semblait s'être résolu. Il recula d'un pas avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Tu ne parviendras pas à le protéger pour toujours, tu sais comment ça marche.

Il disparut entre les passants, laissant Jimin immobile dans la rue, la main ensanglantée. Il était prêt à endurer tout cela : il se servirait de ses aptitudes pour protéger Namjoon de ses anciens pairs. Il reprit son chemin, presque en courant, marchant sur les pas de son ami qui avait disparu de son champ de vision. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver à L'Hirondelle, et il espérait vraiment le trouver là. Il s'approchait à grands pas du lieu de rendez-vous avec une inquiétude grandissante. Il fut happé soudainement dans l'entrée d'un magasin par le bras que quelqu'un venait d'agripper. Dans son élan, il se heurta à un torse et la personne dut l'attraper par les épaules pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Namjoon lui faisait face et tout à coup le moment de panique disparut.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu es bien pâle.

Jimin se contenta de le fixer, les yeux arrondis, retrouvant peu à peu son sang-froid. Le regard de Namjoon se baissa et il lui prit subitement le poignet droit pour le relever à la lumière du jour. Il constata avec effroi que la main de Jimin était en sang.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Ce n'est rien, rassura Jimin, tout doucement.

— Il t'a blessé…

— C'est superficiel.

— Tu sais, murmura Namjoon gravement, une ombre voilant ses yeux, je veux bien ne poser aucune question mais tu as des réponses à me fournir. Qui sont ces tueurs à gages et pourquoi tout cela te concerne ?

— Hyung, s'il te plait.

Namjoon tenait la main de Jimin comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

— Nous allons soigner ça chez moi, reprit Namjoon, la mâchoire crispée.

Le jeune homme était un peu blessé de voir que Jimin n'était pas encore décidé à lui parler. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, son ami d'enfance avait rarement prononcé deux phrases à la suite. De son côté, Jimin avait toujours cette façon de regarder Namjoon comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il venait de faire face à un tueur entraîné sans trembler et pourtant il demeurait silencieux devant son ami comme s'il était impressionné et incapable de formuler une phrase correcte. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre son attitude : son histoire qu'il tenait tant à cacher à Namjoon pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Combien de personnes avait-il tué sans sourciller ? Combien de pères, de mères, de frères, de sœurs, de fils, de filles avaient fait partie de ses contrats ? Plus il retrouvait son humanité plus le poids de ces vies pesaient lourd, et il avait de plus en plus peur de parler à Namjoon de tout cela.

— Jimin, fit la voix lointaine de Namjoon. On va chez moi.

Il enroula la main blessée de son ami dans son écharpe avant de quitter l'entrée dans laquelle ils s'étaient abrités. Il le tenait par le poignet et marcha rapidement des centaines de mètres durant jusqu'au quartier où il vivait. Les deux hommes ne disaient rien, conscients de la gravité de la situation, du malaise engendré par le silence, et des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre sans les comprendre. Ils n'évoquèrent même pas le baiser de la veille, ni le réveil tendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Namjoon ordonna à Jimin de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et son jeune ami aux cheveux blonds obéit sans discuter. La quiétude du garçon contrastait avec les gestes précipités de Namjoon qui cherchait son kit de premiers soins dans la salle de bain. Une fois la boite métallique entre ses mains, il rejoignit Jimin sur le canapé. Le genou replié sous lui pour prendre une posture où il lui faisait face, il lui prit délicatement sa main blessée et commença à nettoyer la paume rouge de sang. Au fond de lui, Jimin trouvait tout cela ridicule presque, surdimensionné par rapport à la coupure, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la douceur de Namjoon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui quand il était blessé.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, hyung.

— Il faut éviter que cela s'infecte, répondit simplement Namjoon, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Le sang était complètement nettoyé et il put voir en effet que l'entaille n'était pas très profonde : elle était déjà en train de cicatriser. Il commença alors à enrouler un bandage autour de la paume et Jimin le laissait faire, presque avec amusement. Un sourire s'était dessiné depuis déjà quelques minutes sur le visage habituellement impassible du blond.

— Quoi ? rougit Namjoon.

— Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.

Son vis-à-vis répondit à son sourire, oubliant instantanément toutes ses interrogations. Il posa la main sur la joue de Jimin, son pouce effleurant ses lèvres. Le souvenir furtif de leur baiser revint enfin en sa mémoire et il avait une forte envie de recommencer. Jimin ne semblait pas s'y opposer. En fait, ce fut lui qui s'avança un peu plus près de lui et engagea le baiser. La boite à pharmacie glissa sur le sol dans un fracas métallique dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Jimin avait passé ses bras autour du coup de Namjoon, et ce-dernier lui enserrait la taille, leurs deux corps uniquement séparés par leurs vêtements.

Jimin se hissa sur Namjoon, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, ce-dernier se retrouva plaqué contre le dossier du canapé. Jimin jouait avec ses lèvres, il jouait avec sa langue, tout en lui déboutonnant la chemise. Namjoon semblait totalement à sa merci, il était comme une proie en train de se faire dévorer. Leurs lèvres se délièrent et Jimin déposa de petits baisers papillonnants le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de son torse. Il fit descendre doucement ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Namjoon. Avec des gestes lents et précis, il défit la boucle, puis le bouton, et fit descendre la fermeture éclair avant de faire glisser sa main à l'intérieur, caressant le renflement du caleçon. Namjoon ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise, alors qu'il était en train de se laisser emporter par les baisers de Jimin sur sa peau. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de son excitation qui avait commencé dès que Jimin s'était installé sur ses cuisses. Non seulement le jeune homme sentait cela, mais en plus c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le membre à peine réveillé de Namjoon et il le libéra de ses entraves. Il descendit du canapé avec souplesse et se cala entre les jambes de son compagnon qui le regarda avec interrogation. Il semblait ne pas croire à cette tournure des événements, pourtant Jimin était bien agenouillé devant lui, son érection entre les mains, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Son souffle chaud se rapprochait de plus en plus de son organe sensible, et après des secondes qui parurent aussi longues que des minutes, ses lèvres se déposèrent mollement sur le bout. Sa langue humide s'enroulait paresseusement autour de son gland, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires autour de l'orifice qui coulait déjà sous l'excitation. Instinctivement, Namjoon passa la main dans les cheveux de Jimin, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses mèches décolorées, avec un soupire d'extase.

Le jeune homme semblait prendre du plaisir à jouer avec lui, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Les soins qu'il portait à le sucer faisait perdre la tête à son compagnon. Ce-dernier avait du mal à réaliser la situation dans laquelle il était. Jimin fit glisser sa langue le long de la hampe, laissant échapper un gémissement volontaire. Namjoon était si raide entre ses doigts, son corps réagissait d'instinct à cette douce torture. Enfin, il le prit entièrement en bouche, faisant fi du rejet naturel lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée de sa gorge. Namjoon n'entendait plus que son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. La douceur des cheveux de Jimin entre ses doigts était sa seule attache au monde réel, et il s'y accrochait pour ne pas se perdre. Il allait et venait sur lui, encore et encore, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, amenant Namjoon au bord de l'orgasme. Et Jimin ralentit le mouvement, comme s'il voulait rester maître de la situation. Il observait les réactions de son amant avec attention, anticipait ses désirs. Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur l'orifice frémissant, jouant à titiller Namjoon qui peinait à étouffer ses râles. La force revint soudain dans les bras du prodige de la nation et il parvint à faire reculer la tête de Jimin alors qu'il était sur le point de se libérer dans sa bouche. Mais son compagnon repoussa sa main, acceptant de recevoir sa semence. Il était trop tard pour s'arrêter et Namjoon se raidit, et poussa un gémissement rauque. Jimin sentit le membre plus dur que jamais se contracter légèrement dans sa bouche pendant qu'il se déversait sans retenue.

Namjoon restait immobile, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, attendant qu'il retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal. Jimin s'était relevé, la langue entre les lèvres, d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha sur son compagnon et entreprit de passer sa langue sur son ventre encore frémissant de son orgasme. Namjoon mit encore de longues secondes avant de se remettre de ses émotions.

— Comment…

— Ne pose pas de question.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, sans rien ajouter, avant de se lever. Il retira son pull, ses yeux brillants de malice plantés dans ceux de Namjoon, et le laissa choir sur le sol. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, mais au lieu de rester face à l'homme qu'il voulait séduire, il partit dans la chambre, ordonnant silencieusement à ce-dernier de le suivre. Namjoon soupira longuement. Sa chemise était entièrement défaite, son pantalon avait glissé avec son caleçon jusqu'à mi-cuisse... Ces vêtements ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité, alors il s'en débarrassa rapidement. Quelque chose de plus intéressant l'attendait dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas manquer le spectacle. Les jambes en coton, il parvint tout de même à se relever, secouant frénétiquement le pied pour se défaire de son jean trop collant. Il se précipita pour retrouver Jimin, et il le vit, devant le lit, le pantalon pas tout à fait baissé, mais suffisamment pour qu'on puisse apercevoir la naissance de ses fesses. Namjoon déglutit devant sa cambrure. Y avait-il déjà porté attention auparavant ? Le jeune homme avait un corps athlétique, des cuisses musclées, suffisamment épaisses pour tendre son pantalon en jean. Sa taille fine faisait ressortir ses fesses voluptueuses. Il n'était pas bien grand de taille, mais son corps était harmonieux, bien proportionné.

— J'ai failli attendre, murmura Jimin, presque avec innocence.

Namjoon réagit d'instinct. Le fait qu'il soit nu ne le perturbait pas plus que cela, au contraire, et il fallait que Jimin se retrouve dans le même état. Il se colla contre son dos et commença à lui mordiller la peau tendre du creux de son cou. Il voulait le toucher, le découvrir, lui procurer autant de plaisir que lui quelques instants plus tôt. Ses mains caressèrent longuement le torse de Jimin, il titilla furtivement ses tétons. A ce toucher, il le sentit frémir contre lui. Puis il continua de parcourir son corps tout en accentuant ses baisers dans son cou. Le blond soupirait de bien-être, adossé contre lui, et il avait passé une main par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir le toucher, s'agripper à sa nuque. Les mains de Namjoon lui frôlèrent la taille et ses pouces vinrent se coincer dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Délicatement, il le baissa jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse tout seul le long des jambes de Jimin. Il ne portait pas de caleçon, il était déjà dans le plus simple appareil à son tour. Il tourna alors la tête vers Namjoon et leurs lèvres se croisèrent, s'emmêlèrent avec passion tandis que le plus âgé continuait de parcourir son corps, comme s'il était en pèlerinage. Il passa une main sous le muscle bombé de la fesse de Jimin, et remonta lentement, un doigt passant dans la fente, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions. Jimin gémissait d'anticipation. Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'installer sur le matelas, allongé sur le ventre, les hanches légèrement remontées, comme une invitation sans équivoque.

— Je veux que tu me prennes, dit-il simplement.

Namjoon ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il le rejoignit sur le lit et lui embrassa le bas du dos tout en commençant à caresser son érection naissante. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, Jimin se laissa aller aux sensations qui enflammaient son corps. Les lèvres de Namjoon descendaient peu à peu jusqu'à ses fesses. Il lui mordillait la chair avec envie, la faisant rougir, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de répéter encore et encore le même rituel un peu plus bas, ou bien sur l'autre fesse. Puis il passa à un autre jeu et fit glisser sa langue le long de la fente. Des deux mains, il écarta un peu plus les deux muscles fermes et pulpeux, et il caressa du pouce l'entrée frémissante qui l'attendait. Sans plus attendre, il fouilla rapidement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en sortit un gel à l'eau ainsi qu'une boite de préservatifs. Jimin ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il était déjà équipé du matériel nécessaire à leur confort intime. Il se laissa basculer sur le côté, le bras posé lascivement sur sa hanche, regardant avec patience son compagnon dérouler la protection sur son membre.

Sans prévenir, Jimin se redressa avec vivacité, attrapant Namjoon par la nuque. Il l'amena à lui et le fit allonger sur le lit, le dos callé sur l'oreiller. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il se mit à califourchon sur son ventre. D'abord surpris par l'attitude volcanique de son amant, Namjoon comprit qu'il fallait le laisser diriger à sa guise, et ce n'était pas déplaisant. Jimin avait un bras tendu dans son dos, guidant de sa main l'érection pressée contre sa peau vers son intimité. Il la fit entrer en lui avec précaution, laissa son corps s'habituer à cette intrusion, les yeux fermés, pendant que Namjoon soupirait d'aise sous lui et lui caressait les hanches. Un pli se forma entre les sourcils de Jimin au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Les sensations se mélangeaient, le plaisir charnel pur et vif, l'affection douce et sincère, la douleur et la gêne aussi. Une main fermement posée sur la taille de son amant, l'autre remontant sur son corps, caressante, jusqu'à son visage qu'il effleura du bout des doigts avec émotion, presque en tremblant, Namjoon s'attarda sur ses lèvres, incapable de détacher son regard de lui. Il se laissait volontiers aller au rythme qu'il lui imposait. Jimin ondulait du bassin sur lui, avec des mouvements de plus en plus amples, emporté par le désir.

— Jiminie, murmurait Namjoon d'une voix lointaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**(2/2)**

Jimin commençait à sentir les rayons du soleil venir lécher son épaule. Réagissant à la chaleur soudaine, il enfouit plus profondément son visage dans le moelleux de l'oreiller, un petit gémissement rauque s'échappant de sa gorge. Il venait de passer la deuxième nuit la plus paisible de sa vie, et la réalité avait du mal à prendre le dessus de ses songes. Sa joue entra en contact avec l'épaule de son voisin. Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux en ce monde ? N'était-il pas possible de s'échapper, oublier toutes les responsabilités, oublier la menace ? Namjoon commençait à remuer à côté de lui, se tournant dans le lit pour lui faire face, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Jimin n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il était réveillé mais il voulait retarder le moment fatidique où il devrait se lever, s'habiller, partir de son côté, et attendre que l'assassin du jour sorte un peu trop de l'ombre afin qu'il puisse le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le bout des doigts de Namjoon lui caressa la joue tendrement.

— On s'en sortira ensemble n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Jimin lui attrapa la main et Namjoon ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec ses doigts. Il admira leur forme, les embrassa aussi, si bien que le blond se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour l'observer. Namjoon le tenait tendrement contre son corps. Ils se laissaient bercer par ce flottement entre le sommeil et le réveil pour profiter de l'instant présent. Le cadet paraissait tout frêle ainsi enlacé. Il le laissa l'envelopper ainsi sans se plaindre, même si une partie de lui trouvait cette attention en totale contradiction avec sa personnalité. Le drap caressait sa peau avec douceur, et la main de son amant qui se baladait sur sa hanche l'était plus encore. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché de cette façon.

— Reste avec moi, murmura Namjoon.

— Je ne bouge pas.

— Je veux dire… Reste pour toujours.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes.

— Je ne te laisserai plus jamais disparaître de ma vie, conclut Namjoon avec fermeté.

Le cœur de Jimin se serra. Un jour, très prochainement, plus tôt qu'il le souhaiterait, Namjoon apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Sa façon de le toucher, de le regarder, comme s'il était l'être le plus pur au monde, laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche de Jimin. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Le souffle chaud de Namjoon lui caressait la nuque, éveillant son corps au désir. Lentement, il le sentit l'embrasser, se délecter de sa peau. L'envie de le sentir encore en lui l'envahit.

— Prends-moi, murmura-t-il, devinant exactement que son amant pensait la même chose.

Jimin avait longuement réfléchi à la question : il ne pouvait pas protéger convenablement Namjoon tout seul, d'autant plus qu'il lui cachait encore une grande partie de la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas non plus être auprès de lui lorsqu'il travaillait sur son projet. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer et il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur le système de sécurité mis en place autour de Namjoon. Il n'avait pas remarqué si le jeune homme était surveillé ou non. Soit ils arrivaient bien à passer inaperçus mais étaient incapables de prévenir les attaques, soit ils prenaient le potentiel danger trop à la légère. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient incompétents aux yeux de Jimin. Il s'était séparé de Namjoon dans la matinée, le laissant répondre à ses obligations. Le tueur à gage lui n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre. Il avait encore manqué le rendez-vous quotidien, et de toute façon il savait très bien qu'en se mettant en travers du bon déroulement de la guilde, il était condamné lui aussi.

Jimin était rentré à son immeuble le temps de se poser, loin de Namjoon, loin de la guilde. Il était monté sur le toit et regardait la ville, installé sur un banc de bois près du bord. Il alluma une cigarette et resta perdu dans ses songes pendant de longues heures. Son téléphone le ramena à la réalité et un message de Namjoon apparut sur l'écran.

_Je vais devoir sortir plus tard. _

_Nous sommes à xxx, on a dû visiter une annexe pour le projet._

Jimin grommela en son for intérieur en répondant :

_C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, _

_tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt._

_Je suis bien entouré ne t'inquiète pas, _

_tu n'as pas à faire tout ça._

_Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'ILS savent où tu es. _

_Ne quitte pas les lieux sans moi._

Il étouffa un juron. Il n'avait pas confiance en ceux qui géraient la sécurité de Namjoon. Il n'attendit pas une seconde avant de quitter son quartier pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Il ne devait pas laisser la nuit tomber avant qu'il ne trouve son compagnon. Plus il s'éloignait de chez lui, plus il regrettait de ne pas être plus lourdement armé. Il avait laissé son arme à feu sous son matelas, il n'avait gardé que son couteau camouflé dans le bas de son pantalon. Il ne pouvait compter que sur son intelligence et son agilité. Il avait appris à courir sans perdre son souffle en pleine ville, gérant les obstacles, les passants, les rues à traverser. Il connaissait les chemins les plus courts et moins fréquentés, il savait sauter par-dessus une barrière, un grillage, un muret sans trop d'effort. La capuche grise de sa veste le faisait sentir invisible aux yeux des passants. Ils ne le remarquaient pas. Jamais. Même avec ses cheveux décolorés.

Il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac et s'apprêta à grimper sur le mur pour passer de l'autre côté quand il sentit un lien solide s'agripper autour de son poignet qui lui fit perdre son élan. Il prépara son corps à la chute et retomba sur ses deux pieds de justesse. Son bras était tendu devant lui, manipulé par quelqu'un d'autre au bout d'un fil en nylon. Jimin tira pour rompre le lien mais il était plus solide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il comprit soudainement qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre sa course. La silhouette d'une jeune femme lui apparut dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Le visage longiligne encadré par ses cheveux d'ébènes tombant sur ses épaules, son regard félin jaugeait Jimin comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie.

— Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

— Et toi ? lui répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Il se souvenait de Hwasa. Elle avait le même âge que lui, ils avaient été amenés ensemble au camp de la guilde, ils s'étaient entraînés dans les mêmes conditions, presque côte-à-côte. Elle avait subi les mêmes traitements, les mêmes lavages de cerveau. Et elle était là, devant lui, il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait été appelée pour mener à bien le contrat qu'il avait rejeté.

— Je suis là pour te donner un avertissement, dit-elle froidement. Les patrons ne sont pas très contents de ta façon d'agir.

— Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas leur esclave, et toi non plus.

Ce mot ne la fit pas réagir, elle le regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne l'avait trouvé que pour un seul but : ni le tuer, ni s'en prendre à Namjoon.

— Ce sera la seule et unique fois où je vais te laisser repartir, reprit Hwasa en tirant sur son fil pour le libérer. La prochaine fois, tu devras mourir avec lui.

Elle disparut avant que Jimin n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Une telle annonce ne le surprenait pas. En refusant de remplir le contrat qui lui avait été donné et en empêchant les autres de mener à bien leur mission, il risquait de le payer de sa vie. Il le savait aussi : ils n'arrêteraient pas tant que la cible respirait encore. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de prendre son téléphone portable.

— Tu es où ? demanda-t-il immédiatement en le portant à son oreille.

— Je suis passé par le marché.

Jimin jura à nouveau : Namjoon continuait à prendre la situation à la légère. Mais c'était contre lui-même qu'il était le plus en colère : il avait caché trop de choses, peut-être que son ami l'aurait pris au sérieux s'il lui avait dit toute la vérité. Il reprit sa course folle jusqu'au quartier où Namjoon devait se trouver et remarqua très vite le marché local qui animait les rues. Il le traversa comme s'il était intangible, se faufilant comme une anguille entre les passants. Il pourrait résumer ses derniers jours à « comment j'ai couru après un idiot ».

Il sortit du marché : pas de trace de Namjoon à l'horizon. Il ne répondait pas non plus à ses messages. Jimin commença à paniquer : étaient-ils arrivés avant lui ? Hwasa avait sûrement fait exprès de le retarder. Il prit le chemin d'un quartier résidentiel en espérant que son intuition était bonne.

— Kim Namjoon, si je te trouve avant eux, je te tue, grommela-t-il dans sa course.

De nouveau, il se sentit interrompu, cette fois par la lame d'un couteau qui lui passa sous le nez pour se ficher dans un mur en brique. La colère et la frustration firent trembler son corps malgré lui et il s'arrêta en soupirant pour voir d'où venait le coup. L'homme de la veille apparut de nulle part, lui sautant dessus sans sommation. Le cœur de Jimin se serra une fraction de seconde : s'il était là, cela voulait dire que Namjoon n'était pas loin. Avait-il eu le temps de le trouver avant lui ? Était-il étendu mort à l'abri des regards indiscrets ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : il se prépara à l'affrontement au corps à corps.

Il était habile, Jimin n'en attendait pas moins d'un assassin de sa guilde. Chacun de ses gestes était calculé et précis au millimètre. Les membres ne recevaient jamais vraiment la même formation, chaque individu avait sa spécialisation. Si Jimin avait une certaine aisance au couteau, il était loin d'être aussi habile que son adversaire. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de l'arrêter : s'il ne le faisait pas, Namjoon n'y survivrait pas cette fois. S'il n'avait pas déjà été tué.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à sa vie ? Tout ce que tu gagneras c'est mourir aussi.

— Alors je vous éliminerai un par un, répondit froidement Jimin.

C'était la réponse qu'il désirait : Namjoon était vivant. Son vis-à-vis lui jeta un regard carnassier, son sourire en coin ne faisait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Jimin n'avait aucune hésitation non plus, il ne leur laisserait plus le temps de le faire douter. A chaque fois, la lame effleurait son visage ou son flanc. A chaque fois, Jimin n'avait pas de mal à l'éviter. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de lui échapper que de le supprimer discrètement. Le regard déterminé, son adversaire n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Il avait dû subir les mêmes sévices, les mêmes lavages de cerveau de la part de la guilde, mais Jimin ne devait pas s'en émouvoir. Il ne serait pas celui qui servirait de déclic à son réveil. D'un coup de pied fulgurant dans le poignet, il lui fit perdre son arme avec une telle facilité que l'autre homme pourrait presque passer pour un amateur, et le duel continua à coups de poings et de pieds assénés avec une précision chirurgicale.

Jimin était dans son élément naturel et il n'avait plus à se focaliser sur la lame d'un couteau. Il réagissait d'instinct, il se fiait toujours à ses sens. Il parvenait à prédire les mouvements de son adversaire en fonction de l'expression de son visage. Il se laissa lui rendre ses coups durant une minute tout au plus avant qu'il ne décide de passer aux choses plus sérieuses, plus létales. Ils voulaient tuer Namjoon, il ne leur en laisserait pas l'occasion. En esquivant un coup de poing il se baissa presque jusqu'à s'accroupir et il déroula son pied jusqu'à la gorge de son ennemi laissée sans protection. Un coup sec et violent en plein dans la pomme d'Adam coupa momentanément la respiration de l'homme qui s'immobilisa sur le coup de la surprise. Cela laissa juste le temps à Jimin de se relever et de passer derrière lui pour lui caller le bras dans le dos avec une telle pression qu'il le fit hurler. L'assassin était sous son contrôle et il le fit s'agenouiller. Il lui attrapa la tête entre les mains : sa proie était à sa merci. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot : d'un coup sec, il lui rompit le cou. Absolument pas ému par le craquement qui signifiait la fin de la vie du tueur à gages, il le lâcha et le laissa tomber sur le bitume. C'en était peut-être fini avec lui mais d'autres prendraient sa place, il n'avait absolument pas de quoi se réjouir. C'était un gosse perdu comme lui, il n'avait certainement pas eu le choix non plus.

Il entendit à peine des bruits de pas s'approchant vers eux. Il reconnaissait la démarche de Namjoon juste en se fiant à son ouïe. S'il était rassuré de le savoir en vie, son esprit était focalisé sur la personne qu'il venait de tuer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? fit la voix de Namjoon au loin.

L'avait-il vu ? Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il le trouvait là avec un corps à ses pieds, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Namjoon paraissait effaré, comme s'il s'était pris un mur en plein visage.

— Dis-moi que ce que j'ai vu n'est que le fruit de mon imagination…

Jimin ne lui répondit pas, il ne le regarda même pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant était de se débarrasser du corps. Quoi qu'il fasse, il allait être trouvé par un passant, un riverain, ou même par la police, mais il fallait qu'il le cache et qu'il fasse passer un message. Il se baissa pour soulever le corps de sa victime et le mit en équilibre sur son épaule. A quelques pas, il remarqua la présence d'une grande poubelle qui devait servir pour tout le quartier. Il s'en approcha et jeta l'assassin à l'intérieur comme s'il s'agissait d'ordures ménagères. Il referma le couvercle sous les yeux de plus en plus horrifiés de Namjoon qui ne savait que faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi Jimin sortait un couteau du bas de son pantalon pour graver quelque chose sur le devant de la benne. Il ne connaissait même pas le sigle qui ne ressemblait ni à un caractère de l'alphabet coréen ni à un signe chinois.

Enfin, Jimin osa le regarder, droit dans les yeux. Méfiant, apeuré, il ne saurait que dire. Des explications étaient nécessaires et il ne pouvait plus retarder la discussion qu'il craignait tant. Namjoon, lui, essayait de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle, il cherchait encore à comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation, ce qui était une première pour lui.

— Tu as tué un homme ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix étrangement aigue.

— Il allait te tuer, nous tuer tous les deux, répondit simplement Jimin.

— Ça ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Comment tuer peut t'être si facile ? Qui es-tu ?

Il le regardait comme s'il venait juste de le rencontrer, l'air totalement perdu. Jimin comprit qu'il était temps de lui dire enfin la vérité. Le cœur serré, il savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme que Namjoon croyait. Il savait que la vérité allait être difficile à avaler.

— Je suis un tueur à gages, hyung, dit-il gravement.

— Tu es quoi ?

— Il y a cinq jours, j'ai reçu un contrat, comme d'habitude. Je suis allé sur le lieu indiqué, à l'horaire indiqué, comme d'habitude. J'ai préparé mon arme, minutieusement, comme d'habitude. J'ai attendu l'heure exacte et je t'ai vu sortir du musée.

— Ce jour-là… se souvint Namjoon, le teint blême.

— Je n'ai pas pu… on ne connait pas l'identité de nos contrats. On les reçoit et on exécute. Mais ce jour-là, je me suis souvenu de toi avant de…

Namjoon recula de quelques pas en arrière, effaré. Il visualisait très bien la scène, Jimin pointant une arme sur lui, avec le même visage impassible qu'il avait en tuant cet homme en pleine rue.

— Et le lendemain, reprit le plus jeune dont la voix se mit à trembler légèrement. J'ai essayé de nouveau.

— C'était bien toi, coupa son vis-à-vis d'une voix blanche.

Il se rappelait clairement avoir aperçu sa silhouette. Elle avait disparu si rapidement qu'il avait cru alors à une hallucination. Jimin baissa les yeux.

— Et tout ça ? C'est dans quel but ?

Le regard froid de Namjoon était comme une flèche en plein cœur.

— Tu ne comprends pas, continua Jimin. Te voir a réveillé quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose que je croyais avoir perdu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Réfléchis, génie ! s'exclama Jimin le cœur serré. Essaie de faire le lien entre ma disparition, nos retrouvailles, la révélation sur le danger qui te quette… Je suis celui à qui le contrat a été donné en premier, et parce que j'ai refusé de l'honorer, d'autre ont pris ma place, et je suis pris pour cible aussi. Je ne suis pas devenu comme ça parce que je l'ai voulu. Je te raconterai tout si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu me comprennes, mais…

Namjoon s'était avancé vers lui. Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Jimin, son regard ayant retrouvé toute sa chaleur.

— C'est bon, murmura-t-il. Pas ici. Rentrons.

Jimin avait parlé plus en deux minutes que depuis deux jours. Cela suffisait à Namjoon pour comprendre non seulement que ces révélations n'étaient pas une mauvaise blague mais également que Jimin n'était pas un danger pour lui. Il ne s'attarda pas sur comment tout cela avait été possible, ni ce qui était arrivé à son ami depuis sa disparition, il l'apprendrait en temps voulu. Son vis-à-vis tremblait devant lui comme si quelque chose le paniquait. Namjoon le serra contre lui. Il avalerait la pilule de manière réfléchie mais pour l'heure il comprit qu'il devait montrer à Jimin que la vérité à son sujet ne le ferait pas fuir. Le plus jeune lui rendait son étreinte et ses angoisses disparurent.

— Rentrons, répéta Namjoon. Tu m'expliqueras tout ce que tu veux lorsqu'on sera à la maison.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jimin. Les yeux légèrement humides, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de son compagnon.

— Ils m'ont fait oublier que je t'aimais, chuchota-t-il avec tristesse.

Namjoon lui embrassa le front. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de partir et se mettre en sécurité. Jimin vérifia même s'ils n'étaient pas suivis et s'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, ils pouvaient se détendre. Namjoon prépara aussitôt une grande quantité de thé : la situation était telle qu'il avait une forte envie de se poser sur son canapé avec une tasse chaude entre les mains pour méditer sur le sens de la vie. Jimin était déjà installé, calé entre deux coussins, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne fit un mouvement que lorsque Namjoon lui tendit un mug fumant. Dès lors il dut se résoudre à tout raconter depuis le début : de son enlèvement jusqu'à son entraînement extrême dans les montagnes coréennes, le lavage de cerveau quotidien, le reconditionnement, tout ce qui avait fait de lui le tueur à gage d'aujourd'hui. Plus les souvenirs remontaient, plus la douleur se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. L'accumulation des souffrances jusqu'ici oubliées à cause des lavages de cerveau refaisaient surface à présent qu'il y mettait les mots. La douleur mais aussi la colère face à ceux qui lui avaient fait subir tout cela.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il pouvait regarder Namjoon dans les yeux, une profonde inquiétude voilant son visage. L'aîné avait écouté sans interruption, la mâchoire serrée, réagissant à peine, comme si son cerveau cherchait une solution à une énigme complexe.

— Je comprends mieux, dit-il enfin d'une voix grave. Ta disparition, l'absence de nouvelles durant toutes ces années…

— Je suis tellement désolé.

— C'est moi. On aurait dû pousser les recherches. Comme tu ne faisais pas officiellement partie de la famille, la police a conclu à la fugue et que c'était une perte de temps de te chercher. On aurait dû insister. Nous t'avons abandonné.

— Ta famille et toi n'êtes pas responsables, assura Jimin avec un sourire tendre. J'étais déjà abandonné par mon propre foyer. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous recrutent, parce qu'on ne manquera à personne.

— Tu m'as manqué à moi, reprit douloureusement Namjoon.

Il lui prit les mains, les serrant chaleureusement dans les siennes.

— Je suis heureux que tu me sois revenu, et qu'importe les circonstances. Je te fais confiance, Jimin. Tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de douter de toi.

Namjoon l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Jimin se détendit enfin complètement et se laissa fondre par cette douce chaleur. Son compagnon était le genre de personne qui irradiait. Un seul sourire suffisait à apaiser une salle en colère. Front contre front, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. L'atmosphère était plus calme, apaisée : les craintes de l'un et de l'autres s'étaient effacées.

— Je dois avouer que tu es flippant quand tu t'y mets, murmura Namjoon sur le ton de l'humour.

— Et tu n'as rien vu encore.

Il attrapa son vis-à-vis par la nuque et lui donna un baiser à son tour, plus fougueux encore. Il était si soulagé, après avoir passé de longues journées dans la crainte de le perdre à cause de ce qu'il était. La crainte d'être mal compris, de ne pas être capable de s'expliquer. Mais c'était mal connaître Namjoon. Jimin s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

— Je te protégerai, lui dit-il dans un souffle. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, ils ne te toucheront plus.

Namjoon lui rendait ses baisers fiévreusement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le pull de Jimin et se délectèrent de sa peau. Il le désirait plus que jamais, si cela était possible.

Jimin fut le premier à se réveiller au petit matin. Il n'avait jamais été serein de toute son existence. Namjoon dormait profondément contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, les bras autour de sa taille, le corps encore chaud de leur nuit tendre et passionnelle. Le tueur à gages passa ses doigts dans les boucles aux reflets d'argent de son amant, appréciant leur douceur. Il comprit alors qu'il ne devait pas seulement se contenter de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait de chacune des tentatives de le tuer. Il fallait mettre un terme à cet engrenage. Il fallait trouver la personne qui avait mis sa tête à prix. Le travail de Namjoon ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un au point de vouloir le supprimer : cela ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait que la personne était haut placée. Jimin poussa un long soupir : il n'avait pas les ressources pour faire sortir cet individu de son trou, il ne pouvait plus agir seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à réveiller Namjoon. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Au bout d'une heure, Namjoon ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il fit fut de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amant aux cheveux décolorés et lui dire « bonjour » avec un tendre sourire.

— Tu as l'air contrarié, murmura-t-il.

— Non, assura Jimin, tout doucement, je réfléchis depuis trop longtemps.

Le sourire de Namjoon s'estompa légèrement. Il se redressa pour permettre à son compagnon de prendre une position plus confortable.

— Je voudrais qu'on parle de ta sécurité, reprit-il. Qui te protège et à quel moment de la journée ?

— Ce sont des gardes du corps affiliés au gouvernement, répondit Namjoon après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ils surveillent le bâtiment.

— Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne sont pas auprès de toi tout le temps ?

— Pour ce que j'en sais, ils pensent que, si attaque il y a, elle se fera à l'intérieur, expliqua Namjoon en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Jimin leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce qui est faux. Et stupide, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sec.

— Tu veux que je leur dise la vérité ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— On ne va pas s'amuser au chat et à la souris durant des semaines, dit-il avec certitude. À un moment, ils enverront plus de monde, et moi seul n'arrivera pas à les contenir. Il faut de l'aide. Il faut que les autorités autour de toi soient au courant. Il faut qu'ils enquêtent sur qui veut te voir mort. Il faut mettre fin au contrat, parce qu'aussi doué que je puisse être, à l'usure, ils finiront par nous avoir.

Namjoon fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tout ceci bouillonnait dans son cerveau. Les arguments de Jimin se tenaient et il était temps de prendre les choses au sérieux.

— Très bien. Faisons comme ça.

Ils ne tardèrent pas plus longtemps pour se lever et s'habiller. Namjoon avait la matinée pour lui, mais Jimin devait passer chez lui chercher ses armes. Il allait bientôt se dévoiler aux agents de protection qui travaillaient pour le gouvernement, il savait ce que cela impliquait : il allait révéler aux autorités l'existence de sa guilde d'assassins. Cette pensée le terrifiait malgré lui, il ne connaissait que peu de choses sur sa propre organisation, il avait deux ou trois prénoms en tête seulement, et même pas des décisionnaires, juste des exécutants, comme lui. Cependant, il avait accepté le danger au moment même où il avait décidé de protéger Namjoon contre les siens.

Il traversa quartiers après quartiers rapidement et furtivement, invisible aux yeux des passants, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'immeuble insalubre où il logeait. Il n'eut pas à fouiller longtemps son studio avant de sortir un pistolet automatique de sous son lit ainsi qu'une des recharges. Il l'attacha à la ceinture élastique qu'il avait mis autour de sa taille, camouflé sous son tee-shirt, et prit également un autre couteau qui trouva sa place le long de son tibia. Au cours de ses années d'entraînement, il avait appris à paraître normal, même avec des vêtements près du corps, alors qu'il était armé jusqu'aux dents. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et repartit aussitôt, le pas léger. Namjoon l'attendait, ils avaient une stratégie à mettre en place. Au détour d'une rue, il aperçut la devanture de la petite auberge qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, avant. Serait-ce la nostalgie qui lui serrait le cœur à cette apparition ? Il ne saurait dire. Des années de conditionnement l'avaient obligé à s'attacher à ce train de vie, et à présent il était sûr d'une chose : il ne prenait pas de plaisir à tuer, et penser qu'il avait enlevé un enfant, un époux, un parent à quelqu'un lui faisait plus de mal qu'une nostalgie fabriquée. Rien ni personne ne lui ferait changer d'avis sur son revirement.

Il se força à effacer l'auberge de ses pensées ainsi que tout ce qu'elle représentait. Namjoon l'attendait. Son instinct l'alerta soudainement et avant qu'il puisse préparer sa défense, une douleur lancinante entoura sa gorge, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il connaissait cette sensation. Le fil de Hwasa l'avait de nouveau pris par surprise. Il se laissa tomber à terre pour mieux appréhender la chute, et tout en roulant, il parvint à sortir un de ses couteaux pour libérer son cou de l'emprise dangereuse de sa comparse. Accroupi, il chercha des yeux d'où avait été lancée l'attaque, réprimant un râle de frustration à l'idée de s'être encore fait surprendre par elle. Il sentit quelque chose voler vers lui. Il ne perçut pas ce que cela pouvait être, probablement une lame ayant pour objectif de le blesser. Avec une vivacité hors du commun, il attrapa l'objet suspect au vol. Ce n'était qu'une simple carte noire.

« OUTCAST »

Jimin était à présent devenu une proie, banni par ses pairs, condamné à mort par celui-là même qui l'avait forcé à emprunter la voie des faiseurs de mort. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme décida d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Même en plein jour, elle était meilleure que lui pour dissimuler sa présence. Un grand sourire provocateur s'étirait sur son visage.

— Tu as été prévenu, dit-elle. Il est temps de payer les conséquences de tes actes. Je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois.

— Tu me prends pour une cible facile ? Si je dois te tuer, je le ferai sans sourciller, répliqua Jimin d'une voix grave. S'ils doivent retrouver ton cadavre dans une poubelle, ainsi que tous les autres qui suivront après toi, je ne me retiendrai pas.

— De grands mots pour une si petite personne.

La provocation n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Il bondit sur elle, la lame de son couteau en avant, comptant sur sa rapidité, même si Hwasa l'égalait à ce niveau-là. La lame lui frôla la joue et elle n'en parut par perturbée. Le duel allait se jouer sur la vitesse et sur les techniques de combat rapproché. Elle était plus fluide que son adversaire de la veille, plus précise dans ses mouvements, et son fil de nylon, qui pouvait paraître inoffensif, était une véritable arme mortelle entre ses mains. Jimin n'avait jamais su le manier correctement lors des tests pour savoir quelle arme allait devenir leur technique de prédilection.

De ce qu'il se souvenait de Hwasa, elle avait toujours pris plaisir au combat et faisait partie des meilleures de l'organisation. Mais Jimin n'avait aucun doute sur ses propres capacités et lui-même était bien classé. Il était méthodique et comprenait rapidement où il fallait frapper pour être efficace. Il pouvait compter sur son jeu de jambe vif et endurant, il n'avait aucun mal à porter des coups de pieds au niveau de la tête de Hwasa. Elle les évitait à chaque fois et répondait de la même manière. Les deux tueurs à gages proposaient un véritable spectacle de combat de rue sans témoin pour les applaudir. Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à se toucher, l'autre arrivait à parer sans perdre l'équilibre. Jimin ne laissait pas le temps à Hwasa d'utiliser son fil, et elle-même l'empêchait de manier son couteau. Ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas une éternité de cette façon et qu'il faudrait combattre plus férocement pour faire la différence. Jimin le comprit au moment où la jeune femme avait cessé de sourire. L'expressivité de son visage était sûrement le seul défaut de cette tueuse expérimentée.

Jimin s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse : il devait la laisser avoir le dessus. Elle le prit de vitesse et lui sauta sur le dos, entourant sa taille de ses jambes. Elle tira une longueur conséquente de son fil de nylon enroulé dans son bracelet en cuir et fit le tour de la gorge de Jimin dans le but de l'étrangler. Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de coller son avant-bras à son cou pour éviter d'être pris dans son piège mortel. Elle serra tout de même avec une force déconcertante et la brûlure du fil en tension sur sa peau lui arracha une grimace. Il se retrouva agenouillé au sol, Hwasa le dominant derrière lui dans une position d'exécution. Le fil commença à pénétrer sa chair, le faisant saigner lentement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le découper d'un seul coup. Grâce à son bras qui faisait barrage, il n'avait pas suffisamment de pression autour de son cou pour perdre conscience et il put trancher le fil de sa main libre. Il se redressa d'un bond, donnant un violent coup de l'arrière du crâne dans le visage de Hwasa. Elle tituba en arrière, et se cogna contre le mur dans un cri étouffé.

Il était hors de question de la laisser reprendre son souffle, alors Jimin se retourna pour l'achever avant qu'elle ne puisse récupérer.

— Au moins je sais que tu arriveras trop tard pour le sauver, déclara-t-elle sèchement au moment où Jimin allait la frapper.

Ces mots le paralysèrent instantanément. Il avait peur de comprendre. Le sourire satisfait de Hwasa n'envisageait rien de bon alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir de sa main.

— Combien sont sur le coup à ton avis ?

Jimin ne réfléchit pas plus longuement et partit aussitôt retrouver Namjoon. D'une certaine manière, il savait que Hwasa ne le suivrait pas. Qu'elle aurait été capable de le tuer ou non, il comprenait que sa véritable mission n'avait pas été de le supprimer mais de le tenir éloigné de Namjoon suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il soit vulnérable.

Le cœur de Jimin battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait être arraché de sa poitrine, et ce n'était pas sa course effrénée qui en était la cause. Il avait le maigre espoir que Hwasa avait bluffé pour sauver sa peau, mais une stratégie sur deux fronts était plus que plausible compte tenu des échecs successifs des tentatives de meurtres sur Namjoon. Il n'était pas encore midi et ce-dernier était encore sûrement chez lui. S'il était attaqué à son domicile, cela signifiait que l'appartement n'était plus en sûreté. Jimin courait, réfléchissait et s'insultait en même temps : il aurait dû le prévoir, il aurait dû rester auprès de Namjoon, il aurait dû comprendre que l'organisation allait changer de tactique pour remplir le contrat.

Le chemin jusqu'à la résidence où vivait Namjoon parut affreusement long et la peur de Jimin grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il arriva enfin au parking familier, et il s'arrêta soudainement, pris d'un étrange pressentiment. Le quartier était très calme, bien trop calme à cette heure de la journée. Il vit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir et reconnut avec soulagement la haute silhouette de Namjoon. Il était sain et sauf. Mais très vite, une nouvelle sensation fit frissonner l'échine de Jimin, alertant tous ses sens. Il lui semblait apercevoir une lueur dans les hauteurs des bâtiments d'en face, un cliquetis annonciateur funèbre : son instinct lui criait de courir sur Namjoon. Il se jeta sur lui au moment où un coup de feu résonna dans la rue.

— Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama Namjoon en tombant à terre, poussé par Jimin.

— Ne restons pas ici, répondit vivement son vis-à-vis en se relevant aussitôt.

Il aida son compagnon à se remettre sur pieds, ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant le second tir. Un nouveau coup de feu les fit se baisser et un trou apparut sur la façade de l'immeuble, à quelques centimètres où s'était trouvée la tête de Namjoon. Les deux hommes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de s'enfuir. Jimin avait attrapé le poignet de son amant et le guida rapidement loin de lieux, en prenant soin de prendre les chemins les plus sûrs, derrière les voitures, les murs, dans les ombres, afin de réduire le champ de vision du tireur embusqué. Le cerveau de Jimin était en ébullition, cherchant une solution à leur échappatoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un taxi qui approchait dans leur direction. Il agita le bras pour l'appeler et la voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Ils n'hésitèrent pas avant de monter et Jimin donna aussitôt l'adresse de son appartement au chauffeur.

Adossé à la banquette, essoufflé, essayant de rassembler ses esprits, Namjoon paraissait perdu par les événements. Il comprit alors qu'il n'était plus possible de retourner chez lui et Jimin le lui confirma.

— Ils savent où tu vis, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lui-même était reposé contre la banquette, la tête basculée vers l'arrière et les paupières à demi closes. Namjoon remarqua que son front coulait de sueur et qu'il paraissait plus épuisé que lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cou humide de Jimin, et surtout sur les marques rouges qui ressemblaient à un collier gravé dans la peau. Il y avait même du sang qui avait séché. Inquiet, il leva la main vers lui pour le toucher mais Jimin l'intercepta.

— Tu es blessé…

— Ce n'est rien.

Mais cela ne semblait pas rien. Jimin baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il était pâle et Namjoon ne comprenait pas pourquoi une coupure bégnine au cou paraissait le faire souffrir à ce point. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Namjoon réalisa avec effroi que Jimin se tenait le côté droit du ventre. Sa main était déjà rouge de sang.

— Jimin, tu… murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Et merde, grommela le tueur à gages.

Le tireur l'avait touché, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Namjoon comprit qu'il avait pris la première balle qui lui avait été pourtant destinée.

— Il faut aller à l'hôpital, dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa panique.

— Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, répliqua Jimin dans un souffle. La balle a traversé, on soignera ça chez moi.

— Mais…

— Ils ne savent pas où je vis, alors qu'un hôpital est un lieu public.

Le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Namjoon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses décisions. Il ne lâcha pas Jimin du regard une seule seconde, le cœur serré en le voyant dans cet état.

— Tu n'es pas celui qui a appuyé sur la détente alors cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux coupables.

— Tu as pris une balle pour moi, murmura-t-il.

— Peut-être comme ça tu vas comprendre que c'est sérieux, ironisa Jimin.

Il tenta d'avoir un sourire convaincant mais Namjoon parut encore plus effaré.

**xXx**

Le taxi s'arrêta un quart d'heure plus tard devant un immeuble mal entretenu. Namjoon paya le chauffeur le triple de la course, pour son silence, et pour le sang sur la banquette arrière. Jimin était sorti fébrilement de la voiture. L'effet de l'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de courir juste après sa blessure s'était évanoui depuis qu'il était entré dans le véhicule. Namjoon dut le soutenir pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez lui, suivant ses indications pour trouver la bonne porte.

C'était un petit studio aménagé avec le strict minimum. Un lit, un bureau, une table basse constituaient les seuls meubles. Une petite fenêtre permettait d'éclairer la pièce, un petit coin cuisine, à peine suffisant pour une personne, un placard et enfin une salle de bain. Aucune décoration ne venait habiller les murs grisâtres, tout était sobre et impersonnel. Namjoon ne prit pas le temps de se désoler de la précarité dans laquelle vivait Jimin : il l'installa aussitôt sur le lit juste large pour une personne, faisant très attention à l'étendre doucement sur son flanc gauche. Jimin n'avait pas perdu connaissance, mais il restait immobile, comme s'il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et évacuer la douleur.

Namjoon releva délicatement le tee-shirt imbibé de sang et ne put contenir une grimace lorsqu'il vit l'état de la blessure. Le liquide rouge et visqueux avait commencé à coaguler sur la ceinture élastique qui cintrait la taille de Jimin. Tout doucement, il la détacha, attrapant le pistolet par la même occasion pour le poser sur le bureau. Jimin ne put retenir un sifflement de douleur lorsque la ceinture se détacha de la plaie, tirant sur la chair. Le sang coulait encore mais moins abondamment que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le taxi. Le premier trou était situé quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'os de la hanche. Et Namjoon put constater que Jimin avait raison : la balle était ressortie, à en juger par le deuxième trou dans son dos. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre la première serviette propre à portée de main pour la poser sur la blessure afin de limiter l'hémorragie. Le corps de Jimin tremblait légèrement à son contact.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Namjoon en essayant de contenir son désespoir.

— Nettoyer la plaie avec un antiseptique pour éviter l'infection. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, répondit Jimin d'une voix étrangement calme.

Il paraissait aller mieux depuis qu'il s'était allongé. Namjoon n'en était pas rassuré pour autant.

— Tu ne saignes presque plus.

— C'est normal. J'ai connu pire, Hyung, vraiment, ajouta le blond avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. La balle est sortie, aucun os n'a été touché, aucun organe vital. Il te faut juste nettoyer la plaie et la bander. Et attendre. Mais dépêche-toi avant que la fièvre ne s'en mêle.

Namjoon paraissait hésitant et impuissant. Jimin, lui, avait l'air complètement déphasé, comme s'il n'était pas celui qui était blessé. Seule marque de son état : l'épuisement et la transpiration qui faisait luire sa peau. Tout doucement, Namjoon posa la main sur le font de Jimin, mesurant sa température. Malgré le calme apparent du jeune homme, il était évident qu'il avait de la fièvre. Sans plus attendre, le plus âgé retourna dans la salle de bain afin de récupérer le nécessaire pour nettoyer la plaie. Il suivit consciencieusement les indications dictées par Jimin lui-même pour soigner une telle blessure. Il commença par désinfecter la plaie avec précaution, se crispant à chaque plainte du blessé qui lui disait de continuer. La serviette était déjà entièrement rouge, tout comme les compresses qui jonchaient le sol. Enfin, il aida Jimin à se redresser pour mettre le bandage autour de sa taille. Le blond avait été docile tout le long, à aucun moment il n'avait râlé ou dit que Namjoon faisait mal les choses. Il se laissait manipuler sans broncher et avait même l'air d'apprécier le toucher tendre de son amant, une distraction salvatrice à la douleur qui lui perçait le ventre. Namjoon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait déjà été blessé par balle auparavant. Il était le prédateur embusqué, non la proie, mais peut-être avait-il vécu cela pendant son entraînement.

Le sommeil commençait à avoir raison de Jimin. Il était midi passé, probablement, les deux hommes avaient perdu la notion du temps suite à cette attaque.

— Je vais veiller sur toi, dit Namjoon sur un ton très doux. Reprends des forces.

Jimin répondit par un « hum » endormi, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Namjoon le recouvrit du drap jusqu'aux épaules et il le regarda plonger dans les bras de Morphée dans la minute qui suivit. Il en profita également pour nettoyer les plaies bégnines qu'il avait autour du coup, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui faire de telles marques. Il resta à son chevet des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse enfin dans le lit, peu avant le coucher du soleil. Il se tenait contre le dos de Jimin et passa son bras autour de son torse, vérifiant au passage si la fièvre avait baissé. Il le sentait respirer contre lui, son corps ne tremblait plus, il paraissait paisible, enfin. Alors Namjoon s'endormit aussi.

Un étrange craquement réveilla Namjoon en sursaut, si soudainement qu'il pensa d'abord à un rêve. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux quand il vit une ombre vers la fenêtre, une silhouette humaine qui s'approchait. Il faisait nuit à présent, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la personne mais elle était indubitablement plus grande que Namjoon lui-même. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Jimin se leva d'un bond, jetant la couverture sur l'intrus. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement ensuite car Jimin mit la main sur un de ses couteaux et chercha à blesser son adversaire sans prononcer le moindre mot. Mais l'autre homme ne se laissa pas surprendre, le drap vola à travers la pièce et il emprisonna Jimin entre ses bras, profitant de sa haute taille pour prendre le dessus. Pourtant blessé, le jeune homme ne perdit pas sa concentration. Il utilisa la force de ses jambes pour hisser l'assaillant sur ses hanches et le faire basculer sur ses épaules. Jimin reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre, exactement à l'endroit de sa blessure. Il fut projeté en arrière dans un cri de douleur et tomba lourdement sur le sol, incapable de reprendre le contrôle.

— Je savais que je t'avais touché quelque part. On disait que c'était impossible, dit l'assassin avec une voix rocailleuse. Je commence par qui, la cible ou le traître ?

Namjoon s'était précipité sur Jimin, la tâche de sang s'était étendue sur le bandage blanc. Le coup avait rouvert la plaie.

— Je vais jouer avec toi lentement, reprit le tueur avec jubilation.

La mâchoire de Namjoon se serra. Il était hors de question pour lui de continuer à être une victime. Il ne laisserait plus Jimin prendre des coups à sa place. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau, là où il avait posé l'arme de son amant quelques heures plus tôt. L'assassin prenait du temps à savourer sa victoire, son rival recroquevillé à ses pieds. La table était si proche de Namjoon. S'il était suffisamment rapide, profitant de l'inattention inespérée de l'intrus, il pouvait prendre le dessus. Jimin avait l'air perdu, pas tout à fait inconscient, utilisant toutes ses forces pour atténuer la douleur et garder les yeux ouverts. Le tueur à gages ramassa le couteau que son ancien camarade avait laissé tomber.

— Je devrais t'ouvrir le ventre et te laisser te vider pendant que je mets un terme à ce contrat une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu verras ton petit protégé mourir avant de crever à ton tour.

Il donna un coup de revers de la main sur la tempe de Namjoon qui s'écrasa contre les pieds du bureau dans un cri étouffé. L'assassin attrapa le visage de Jimin entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Traître, siffla-t-il. Tu as rendu toute cette histoire personnelle.

La pointe du couteau effleura le bandage ensanglanté. Le corps de Jimin tremblait, non pas de peur, à en juger par la foudre se reflétant dans son regard, mais de frustration, d'être incapable de faire avaler son orgueil à son ancien camarade. Namjoon ne pouvait plus attendre. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le pistolet avec fermeté, le tenant par la crosse comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais touché une arme jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'avait même pas reçu encore son accréditation pour faire son service militaire. Malgré cela, il n'hésita pas une seconde : il pointa le canon vers le tueur à gages qui eut à peine le temps de le regarder avec surprise, et il tira en lâchant un cri. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la puissance de répercussion d'une arme à feu, faisant trembler sa main. Il réalisa quelques instants plus tard qu'il avait touché sa cible en pleine gorge. Les yeux écarquillés, l'homme tomba à la renverse en laissant échapper des gargarismes morbides. L'ouïe de Namjoon était bouchée par le coup de feu qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, et par son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la porte du studio s'était ouverte à la volée, sa seule pensée allait pour Jimin, étendu là, devant lui. Il s'avança sur ses genoux pour être au plus près et il prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains, assistant avec impuissance à sa perte de conscience.

— … Joon ! s'écria une voix lointaine.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues.

— Kim Namjoon ! cria la voix, plus distinctement cette fois.

Il reconnaissait ce ton. Cela le fit sursauter et il leva la tête vers la personne qui s'était approchée de lui. Il vit un jeune homme dans un costume noir, pistolet au poing. Un visage familier. La silhouette athlétique, Jeon Jungkook avait encore un visage juvénile. Les sourcils froncés sous sa frange noire, il analysait la scène avec incompréhension.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme. Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a un macchabé et un en devenir sur ce sol miteux ?

Namjoon serra Jimin contre lui et Jungkook s'agenouilla près d'eux. Il appuya un talkie-walkie contre ses lèvres, donnant un ordre à un collègue, avant de soupirer longuement. Chef des gardes du corps assignés aux Programmes d'Avenir, il avait reçu un appel étrange quelques heures plus tôt de la part de Namjoon, lui demandant de venir dans cet immeuble misérable, sans vraiment lui en expliquer les raisons. Il comprenait que son vis-à-vis était en état de choc : il venait d'abattre une personne.

— Jimin ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, murmura-t-il.

— Namjoon, tu es un des esprits les plus brillants de cette génération et pourtant tu te comportes comme un idiot depuis quelques temps. Que s'est-il passé ? insista Jungkook. Qui est Jimin ?

Il jeta un œil sur le jeune homme étendu contre Namjoon, le visage pâle et luisant de transpiration.

— J'appelle une ambulance, qu'il le veuille ou non, ajouta-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son agacement. Les autres se chargeront de l'homme que tu as tué, mais il faut que tu m'expliques toute l'histoire.

— Ne laisse pas Jimin mourir à cause de moi, s'il te plait, reprit Namjoon dont les sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Jungkook reprit son talkie-walkie pour demander à son collègue de faire venir une ambulance le plus vite possible. Il était évident que la situation était dangereuse pour les Programmes d'Avenir.

— A cause de toi ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. Reprends-toi Kim Namjoon !

Il prit son visage entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, lui aussi avait perdu des couleurs. Le contact soudain avec Jungkook arrêta net les larmes de couler.

— Focalise-toi sur moi, continua le chef de la sécurité. Les secours arrivent alors j'ai besoin d'un petit résumé de la situation.

— Des tueurs à gages sont après moi, répondit aussitôt Namjoon. Jimin m'a protégé jusque-là.

Les grands yeux noirs de Jungkook s'élargirent sur le coup de la surprise.

— Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ?

Il paraissait en colère. Contre lui-même ou contre Namjoon, il était difficile pour ce-dernier de le déchiffrer. La sirène de l'ambulance parut à leurs oreilles, signifiant qu'ils devaient faire vite. Namjoon ne réagissait pas, déconnecté de la réalité, Jimin était sa seule préoccupation. Jungkook de son côté, il savait que si les secours arrivaient dès cet instant dans le studio, ils découvriraient en plus du blessé, un cadavre inexpliqué. Les services secrets auxquels il était attaché ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel scandale, ils se chargeraient eux-mêmes de l'enquête, et non la police locale.

— On en rediscutera, dit Jungkook en se levant. Nous devons partir d'ici.

Comme Namjoon n'était pas en état de réfléchir de sang-froid, le garde du corps prit Jimin dans ses bras, le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, complètement inconscient. Namjoon se leva à son tour pour le suivre jusque dans la rue où l'ambulance apparut. Jimin fut pris en charge rapidement et son compagnon monta dans le véhicule, refusant d'être séparé de lui. Jungkook dut se résoudre à le laisser faire tout en lui rappelant qu'ils auraient une longue discussion à ce sujet quitte à le faire dans la chambre même de Jimin.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital permit à Namjoon de reprendre ses esprits. Les ambulanciers s'occupaient de son compagnon avec soin, le rassurant sur son état, lui posant des questions sur la façon dont il l'avait soigné sans pour autant se montrer trop intrusifs. Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, ils l'emmenèrent auprès d'un médecin et Namjoon dut attendre dans le couloir, avec l'assurance de savoir que la vie de Jimin n'était pas en danger, qu'ils allaient mieux fermer la plaie et lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour faire baisser la fièvre. Jungkook arriva peu après et attendit avec Namjoon qu'on vienne les chercher pour rejoindre le blessé dans une chambre où il devrait passer plusieurs jours sous surveillance le temps de sa convalescence. Une fois certain qu'il était hors de danger, Namjoon avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda enfin Jungkook.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement Namjoon en regardant ses mains. Si je n'avais pas appuyé sur la gâchette Jimin et moi serions sûrement morts avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne suis plus sûr que la chronologie, en tout cas c'était ce qui paraissait évident dans ma tête.

— Tu as agi pour le protéger avant tout, et pour te protéger aussi par la même occasion, acquiesça le garde du corps. Oter la vie d'un homme, surtout la première fois, ce n'est pas anodin, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas ce que tu ressens.

— Tu as déjà tué ?

Jungkook ne le regardait pas, les yeux fixés droits devant lui, le visage crispé. La réponse était évidente mais Namjoon n'insista pas. Le garde du corps était plus jeune que lui, pourtant il avait gravi les échelons de la profession très rapidement et commandait des hommes parfois plus âgés. Selon ce qu'il savait des services secrets, il était un de leurs meilleurs agents et c'était pour cela qu'il avait été mis sur les Programmes d'Avenir.

— Il va falloir repenser notre organisation autour de votre sécurité, soupira-t-il. S'il y a un contrat sur ta tête, quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de te pourchasser.

— Jimin dit qu'il faut trouver la personne qui a payé pour ma mort, dit Namjoon en hochant la tête. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être, mais tu peux te focaliser là-dessus.

— Commence par me dire dans un premier temps qui c'est ce gars, comment a-t-il su tout ça et pourquoi il t'a protégé avec autant de ferveur, grommela Jungkook.

Et Namjoon lui raconta tout.

**xXx**

La première chose que sentit Jimin après ce qui sembla être une éternité passée dans le noir fut le toucher moelleux du matelas sous son dos et le poids confortable de la couette sur son corps. Il n'était pas chez lui, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas non plus aussi doux que les souvenirs qu'il avait du lit de Namjoon. Il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise et libéré de la douleur pour apprécier la sensation de protection qui réchauffait son corps. Dans un premier temps, il ne savait plus rien, à part son nom, ses retrouvailles avec Namjoon, ce souffle de vie qui l'avait sorti de cette espèce de trou noir dans lequel il avait été enfermé. Namjoon. Cet homme l'avait sauvé à deux reprises dans sa vie. Alors il donnerait sa vie pour qu'il ne soit jamais blessé par qui que ce soit et qu'il poursuive ce à quoi il était destiné. Namjoon représentait une forme d'espoir pour Jimin, alors il trouvait cela naturel qu'il fût également un espoir pour une nation entière. Namjoon était en danger, et il le serait toujours à moins de trouver qui lui voulait du mal. Cette pensée fit complètement sortir Jimin de ses songes, et les souvenirs lui revinrent complètement : l'attaque de Hwasa, le coup de feu qui l'avait touché, l'assaillant venu finir le travail… Il voulut se lever d'un bond mais son corps ne le suivait pas. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Avant de les refermer aussitôt à cause de la lumière blanche. Il voulut parler mais seul un gémissement rauque put sortir de sa bouche. Quelqu'un lui prit la main : le contact était chaud et doux et l'image des mains de Namjoon lui vinrent en tête.

— Tout va bien, dit une voix, grave et chaude. Tu es en sécurité.

— Hyung.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une plainte. Il avait reconnu la personne qui était auprès de lui, la personne pour qui il donnerait volontiers sa vie. Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, vers Namjoon cette fois, et la lumière ne le gêna plus. Tout était très clair autour de lui, les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient pourtant tirés, diminuant la luminosité. Il devait faire grand jour à l'extérieur. Il n'était ni dans son studio, ni chez Namjoon, et à en juger par la disposition de la chambre, il était dans un hôpital. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait une perfusion rattachée à son bras droit.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Namjoon en lui caressant la tête.

— Drogué.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire plus de choses mais il n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de deux syllabes. Le sourire de Namjoon suffisait à faire taire la moindre remarque qu'il pourrait faire. Il aurait de quoi se plaindre, après tout, n'avait-il pas dit d'éviter l'hôpital ? De se terrer chez lui pour être en sécurité ? Mais avaient-ils vraiment été en sécurité au final ? Le blond ne se sentait peut-être pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il était trop épuisé pour réfléchir et déterminer où ils seraient hors de danger. La vérité était que la guilde était trop bien informée et qu'ils n'auraient nul endroit où se cacher véritablement.

Jimin aperçut un jeune homme en costume noir derrière Namjoon. Svelte et athlétique, il avait l'air plus jeune que lui, et il le regardait avec des yeux durs et méfiants.

— Jeon Jungkook est la personne qui est en charge de ma sécurité.

— Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de travail à faire visiblement, murmura Jimin en rendant à ce nouveau venu son regard glacial.

— Tu es vivant grâce à moi nabot, alors contente-toi de dire merci, répliqua Jungkook.

— Je lui ai tout raconté, reprit Namjoon.

— Que veux-tu dire par « tout » ?

— Comment on s'est connus, comment je t'ai perdu, nos retrouvailles, la guilde…

Jimin soupira longuement, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait préféré que Namjoon garde le secret sur lui ou sur les tueurs à gage, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir subir un interrogatoire parce que les informations que possédaient son compagnon étaient trop approximatives pour convenir aux services secrets. Namjoon gardait sa main bien au chaud entre les siennes, comme pour le rassurer.

— Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque à Jungkook.

— L'identité des commanditaires et de ceux qui sont à la tête de la guilde.

La première réaction de Jimin fut viscérale, immédiate, incontrôlable… il éclata de rire comme rarement il avait ri de sa vie, ce qui fit naître sur le visage de Namjoon une expression de surprise presque outrée. Jungkook fronça encore plus des sourcils.

— Je n'ai jamais vu leurs têtes, je n'ai eu affaire qu'aux sous-fifres. Et pour les contrats, on les recevait sous forme de petites cartes. Nous sommes entraînés mais nous ne savons rien des rouages, expliqua Jimin qui avait repris des forces. Quant au commanditaire, il va falloir faire votre boulot.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Jungkook qui ne répliqua pas. Namjoon caressa de nouveau la tête de Jimin avec tendresse.

— Que s'est-il passé avec le tireur ? demanda enfin le blond tout bas.

— Je l'ai tué, dit simplement son vis-à-vis. Et Jungkook est arrivé.

Jimin le regarda tristement, lui rendant ses caresses en lui frôlant la joue.

— J'aurais préféré t'épargner ce genre de situation, chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

Namjoon sourit faiblement avant d'embrasser son compagnon avec émotion.

— Bien ! s'exclama Jungkook, visiblement agacé. On n'a pas que ça à faire et on n'avancera pas si on reste ici. Namjoon, tu me suis, il va falloir trouver qui veut te tuer.

— Encore cinq minutes, se plaignit le jeune homme.

— Ah fallait-il vraiment que tu l'aimes celui-là, grommela le garde du corps. S'il n'avait pas été ton ami d'enfance, s'il ne t'avait pas reconnu, tu serais mort le premier jour. Il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à tuer ce jour-là. Combien de meurtres as-tu à ton actif, nabot ?

— Dis-moi, combien de personnes as-tu tué sous couvert d'un badge gouvernemental ? répliqua aussitôt Jimin.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent longuement avant que Jungkook ne se tourne à nouveau vers Namjoon.

— Ne me force pas à te traîner de force hors de cette chambre. Quant à toi, l'assassin, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi nabot.

— Tu rigoleras moins avec une lame entre les côtes.

Jungkook ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre.

— Repose-toi, dit Namjoon. Je reviens vite, cet endroit est surveillé, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Ils vont prendre soin de toi maintenant, mieux que je n'aurais pu le faire dans une chambre insalubre.

— Si tout s'était passé comme je l'avais prévu, au bout de trois jours j'aurais été remis sur pied, maugréa Jimin en regardant sa perfusion.

— Et bien là au bout de trois jours tu iras mieux avec certitude. Tu n'as plus à vivre comme ça Jimin. Tu es avec moi maintenant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais Jimin ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. Il avait comme un doute la perception que Namjoon pouvait avoir de lui.

— Ne t'attends pas à retrouver le garçon que j'étais autrefois, dit-il amèrement. Il n'existe plus depuis qu'ils ont fait de moi une machine à tuer.

— Et pourtant ce garçon n'a pas complètement disparu. Je perçois encore son reflet de temps en temps. Je ne te demande pas de redevenir comme avant, ce serait idiot. Mais au fond tu es toujours quelqu'un de bien. Je t'aime toi, pas un souvenir de toi.

Jimin passa ses bras autour du cou de Namjoon, le cœur douloureux. Ces paroles lui faisaient un bien fou, il avait beaucoup de mal à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il dut se résoudre à laisser son amant partir, de le laisser sous la protection d'autres personnes qui se chargeraient de régler cette histoire à sa place. Il avait été celui qui avait soumis cette idée à Namjoon, il devait accepter à présent de rester enfermer dans une chambre d'hôpital, sûrement gardée par des agents du gouvernement. Les questions sur sa vie de tueur à gage étaient loin d'être terminées, peut-être aurait-il droit à de la clémence pour avoir protégé Namjoon et collaboré avec les autorités, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas trop envie de se torturer l'esprit sur son avenir. Tant que la personne qu'il aimait était sauve, plus rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance.

Le jeune homme finit par se rendormir. Quitte à devoir rester à l'hôpital, autant en profiter pour se soigner convenablement. Namjoon revint quelques heures plus tard pour veiller sur lui et lui raconter en détail ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et les avancées de l'affaire. Les autorités avaient pris cette histoire très au sérieux et une enquête poussée au sein du gouvernement avait été lancée pour savoir qui aurait intérêt à s'en prendre aux Programmes d'Avenir. Les emplois du temps de tout le monde étaient étudiés, notamment les jours précédents la première tentative d'assassinat.

Il dut attendre le lendemain pour avoir des nouvelles plus intéressantes. Il y avait un mois de cela, un membre haut placé du service du Trésor Public, rattaché au ministère de la Stratégie et des Finances, avait passé un appel aux environs de deux heures du matin à un numéro intraçable. Toutes les données informatiques du service avaient été scrupuleusement effacées durant la même nuit, à un détail près : l'historique du téléphone portable qui les avait menés à un site internet perdu dans le dark web. L'homme avoua bien vite, enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire noire dans les locaux des services secrets, et le vice-ministre des Finances s'était retrouvé dans le collimateur.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Jimin, les sourcils froncés.

— Je suppose que certaines personnes sont réfractaires aux nouvelles idées, soupira Namjoon. Je sors de mon entrevue avec lui, sous la supervision de Jungkook. J'ai dû rencontrer cet homme une fois dans ma vie lors du lancement du programme. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas personnel, mais pour le bien des fondements de notre société.

— Est-il vraiment celui qui a commandité ton assassinat ? Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta le blond alors que son compagnon esquivait son regard.

— Je me demandais qui voulait me voir mort au point de payer des professionnels. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois en vouloir.

Jimin voyait bien que Namjoon essayait de ne pas paraître affecté. La tête baissée, il regardait ses mains qui pendaient entre ses cuisses alors qu'il était assis au bord de la chaise.

— Tu n'y es pour rien, lui dit Jimin. Tu ne pourras pas tout révolutionner en une fois.

— Même s'il annule le contrat, il y en aura d'autres qui chercheront à arrêter le programme, murmura-t-il.

— Je serai là pour les empêcher de te faire du mal.

Il se redressa pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou. Ils avaient besoin de ces contacts, de se sentir rassurés. Si leur avenir leur paraissait incertain, au moins ils seraient ensemble. Jungkook choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans la chambre. Il ne se formalisa pas de la scène intime qu'il venait de surprendre.

— Lee a contacté la guilde. Le contrat a été annulé, annonça-t-il.

Jimin laissa échapper un long soupir, resserrant son étreinte. La guilde pouvait être très tenace pour mener ses contrats à terme quelles que soient les conditions, mais quand un client annulait une demande, même déjà payée, les missions étaient arrêtées sans se poser de question. Namjoon était sauvé de ses pairs.

— Le cauchemar est terminé, chuchota Jimin à son oreille.

— Tu dois encore te reposer, sourit son amant. Tu t'installeras chez moi après, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas besoin de retourner dans cet appartement miteux. Tu pourras commencer une nouvelle vie.

Le tueur à gage répondit tristement à son sourire, les yeux étrangement brillants. Le jeu de poursuite était fini, il pouvait dormir l'esprit serein en sachant que la menace qui pesait sur les épaules de Namjoon avait disparu.

— Comment tu te sens physiquement ? lui demanda-t-il. La plaie est-elle douloureuse.

— Tant que je suis allongé, ça va, assura Jimin. Elle tire un peu quand je bouge mais c'est normal. Je n'ai plus de fièvre, j'ai marché un peu avec l'infirmière avant que tu n'arrives. Comme promis je patiente et je me soigne en douceur dans les bonnes conditions.

— Est-ce que je décèle une pointe d'ironie ? fit remarquer Namjoon.

Jimin haussa les épaules et se rallongea. Jungkook partit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

— Il veut laisser des gardes aux portes de ta chambres, reprit Namjoon.

— Pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer, ou bien m'empêcher de sortir ?

— On n'est pas certains que le danger soit complètement écarté, ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de naïf, toi aussi tu n'es pas dupe.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui l'attendait, mais tant que son compagnon était sauf, cela lui importait peu. La nuit tombait et déjà la fatigue commençait à l'emporter. Namjoon le comprit aussitôt.

— Tout ira bien, je ne te laisse pas tomber non plus.

Il se leva de sa chaise et embrassa Jimin sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. Il fallut quelques minutes au convalescent pour plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Une légère présence semblait flotter près de lui, une aura à peine identifiable mais qui faisait le strict minimum pour se faire remarquer uniquement de lui. Des petits cliquetis métalliques perturbaient ses sens encore engourdis. Quel était ce rêve étrange ? Un parfum fleuri lui chatouilla les narines. Un parfum reconnaissable. Jimin ouvrit les yeux et attrapa vivement le bras de la personne qui se trouvait à son chevet. Celle-ci répliqua aussitôt et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, le forçant à s'immobiliser sur l'oreiller. Hwasa portait un uniforme d'infirmière et se tenait là, au-dessus de lui, une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur la barre où était accrochée sa perfusion.

— Ne pense pas que deux gardes suffisent pour m'empêcher de passer, susurra-t-elle avec un air satisfait. Tu n'es pas sorti d'affaire et tu le sais.

Jimin avait le corps trop lourd pour arriver à lutter contre la pression qu'elle faisait subir à sa mâchoire. Il ignorait ce qu'elle comptait faire et se contenta de la laisser parler, lui tenant le bras vainement.

— Ton petit protégé est hors de danger, ne t'inquiète plus pour lui, mon petit poussin. Le client a annulé le contrat. Cependant, en ce qui te concerne, tu restes un traître qui doit mourir, et personne ne va revenir sur cette décision. On entre dans cet hôpital comme dans un moulin, je peux aller et venir et te tuer à tout instant. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que j'étais dans cette chambre avant que tu t'aperçoives de ma présence.

Elle prit une seringue de sa main gauche, qu'elle avait dû sûrement préparer avant que Jimin ne se réveille. Avec des gestes experts, elle attrapa le tube qui reliait la perfusion au bras du jeune homme et y planta l'aiguille. Jimin ignorait ce que la seringue contenait mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour son bien-être. Tant pis pour le reste de force qui pouvait animer son corps, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Le claquement mécanique d'un pistolet qu'on chargeait les immobilisa soudainement.

— Je te conseille de ne pas bouger ma jolie, dit Jungkook qui se trouvait à la porte de la chambre. Tu vas reculer bien sagement en levant les mains pour que je les vois bien.

— Vous avez fait vite, répondit-elle en faisant mine de ne pas être étonnée.

— Si tu penses que deux gardes étaient le seul rempart entre lui et les gens comme toi, c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi malins que vous le prétendez, répliqua-t-il sèchement en s'avançant avec prudence. Qu'importe le poison que tu comptes lui injecter, je crois que ma balle sera plus rapide.

Jimin prenait des inspirations profondes, cherchant par tous les moyens à calmer les battements de son cœur qui étaient beaucoup trop rapides. Il devait se mettre dans un état à la limite de la léthargie pour se protéger.

— Je ne tenterais pas quand même à ta place, reprit Hwasa.

— Quoique tu fasses tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin, assura Jungkook en la gardant en joue.

Cela ne la fit pas trembler un seul instant. Elle appuya sur le piston et Jungkook sur la gâchette. Elle n'eut qu'à se déplacer au bon moment pour éviter le tir mais la balle se logea dans son épaule. Tout se déroula en une fraction de secondes : dès qu'il sentit l'emprise de Hwasa faiblir, Jimin lâcha son bras et arracha d'un coup sec le tube qui était relié à sa veine. La jeune femme n'attendit pas que Jungkook l'attaque à nouveau et roula sur le lit pour passer de l'autre côté avant de se jeter sur la fenêtre. Elle passa au travers la vitre sous les yeux effarés des deux hommes. La chambre de Jimin était au troisième étage, elle avait de fortes chances de se rompre le cou en tombant. Jungkook se précipita vers la fenêtre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il la retrouva en contrebas, allongée sur le toit d'une camionnette surmonté d'un matelas. Elle se tenait l'épaule et regardait le garde du corps avec un grand sourire alors que le véhicule démarra en trombe pour s'échapper. Jungkook sortit son talkie-walkie et aboya des ordres en quittant la chambre en courant : ils ne devaient surtout pas la laisser s'échapper.

Jimin était resté allongé, sa main gauche sur le trou laissé par la perfusion arrachée. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part ailleurs de toute façon et il attendit que les véritables infirmières ne viennent à son chevet pour s'occuper de lui. Il le savait. Il n'était pas en sécurité, et il ne le serait jamais. Même si Jungkook parvenait à attraper Hwasa, un autre de ses anciens collègues serait après lui. Le fonctionnement de la guilde était ainsi. Il se laissa manipuler par le personnel médical, répondant d'un signe de tête à leurs questions. Il allait bien, quoi qu'elle ait voulu lui administrer cela ne l'avait pas atteint. Sa blessure ne s'était pas réveillée. Il était juste déphasé. Namjoon arriva rapidement, le visage blême marqué par l'inquiétude. Il fut également transféré dans une autre chambre, la sienne rendue inadéquate à cause de la vitre brisée.

Une fois installé dans de meilleures conditions, Jimin resta silencieux un long moment. Ils ne cesseraient jamais de vouloir le tuer, mais il était hors de question de les laisser à nouveau décider de son destin. Il devait trouver lui-même une solution pour se sortir de cet engrenage. Il avait remonté le dossier du lit pour pouvoir avoir une position plus confortable, presque assise. Jungkook les rejoignit quelques heures plus tard, l'expression sombre qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

— Nous avons perdu sa trace, soupira-t-il.

— Rien d'étonnant, répondit Jimin.

— Nous étions prêts, répliqua le jeune homme sur la défensive.

— Vous n'êtes jamais prêts, enchaîna l'ancien tueur à gages.

Ils se toisèrent longuement et Namjoon jura voir des éclairs s'échanger entre eux.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de les doubler, dit Jimin plus calmement. Même si vous arrêtez Hwasa, elle n'est qu'un pion parmi des centaines.

— Tu ne saurais pas me dire combien vous êtes et comment vous trouver ? Le site internet ne mène à rien d'autre que des leurres.

— Je prenais mes missions dans une petite auberge, mais je pense que ce n'était un point de communication et que les gérants sont autant des pions que nous. Je n'ai jamais pu remonter les pistes, avoua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

— On va faire le maximum pour te faire sortir de leurs radars…

— Non.

Jungkook s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas être interrompu, surtout pas par un assassin qu'il n'était pas obligé de protéger.

— J'en ai assez de fuir et ça ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, reprit Jimin en essayant de prendre un ton plus conciliant. Je dois affronter ça et les battre à leur propre jeu.

— Comment ? demanda Namjoon. Même si tu tues ton adversaire, un autre prendra sa place.

— Qu'as-tu en tête ?

— Déjà, je ne peux plus rester dans cet hôpital, vous allez devoir me transférer ailleurs.

Le chef de la sécurité fronça les sourcils.

— Ils savent que vous êtes sur vos gardes dans un lieu fermé et qu'après l'attaque de Hwasa ce sera encore plus compliqué pour eux de s'infiltrer. Ils attendront que je quitte cet endroit pour agir.

— Alors pourquoi demander un transfert si justement…

— Ils attaqueront pendant le transfert, expliqua Jimin.

Jungkook et lui se regardèrent longuement et paraissaient se comprendre. Namjoon, lui, était totalement perdu dans cet échange.

— Je refuse, dit-il simplement.

— Pourquoi ? fit Jimin en se tournant vers lui.

— Tu n'es pas en état de te battre contre eux à armes égales. Si tu cherches à provoquer la confrontation pendant le transfert, tu ne seras pas en état…

— Je suis en état de me défendre, mais eux penseront le contraire, assura Jimin.

— Cela ne change rien au problème, même s'ils t'attaquent et que tu parviens à vaincre ton adversaire, ils reviendront, répéta-t-il avec mécontentement.

— Pas cette fois.

**xXx**

Namjoon regardait défiler le paysage urbain par la vitre de la voiture. La mâchoire serrée, il avait du mal à contenir son agacement, et une légère migraine n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Jungkook était au volant, concentré sur le trafic plutôt dense de bon matin. Il devait y avoir cinq voitures entre eux et l'ambulance qui transportait Jimin en direction d'un autre hôpital, de l'autre côté du fleuve Han. A l'approche du pont, la circulation était un peu plus serrée et des ralentissements étaient à prévoir. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le calme jusqu'alors. Aucune approche suspecte n'avait perturbé le convoi et cela ressemblait à une promenade de routine. Il était possible également que la guilde n'avait pas prévu de s'en prendre à Jimin durant le parcours. Namjoon se sentait frustré, il serait mécontent qu'ils aient fait tout cela pour rien, mais il ne serait pas plus heureux si Jimin devait se battre pour sa vie.

— Tout se passera bien, lui dit Jungkook. Détends-toi. S'il y en a bien un qui sait se défendre, c'est bien ton ami.

— Peut-être mais il prend un gros risque et je n'en reviens pas que tu aies accepté, grommela Namjoon.

— J'ai accepté pour toi. Personnellement, je ne suis pas tenu de veiller à sa sécurité. Mais nous avons une dette envers lui aussi. Il est le mieux placé pour connaître le fonctionnement de ses anciens pairs.

Le plus âgé poussa un long soupir et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. De toutes les manières, il était impuissant et devait se contenter d'être au second plan. Il avait confiance en Jimin, mais la peur de le perdre était étouffante.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit soudainement Jungkook en regardant au loin.

Les véhicules étaient arrêtés, la circulation complètement paralysée. Ils apercevaient le toit de l'ambulance, au milieu du pont. Quelque chose se passait, car certains automobilistes sortaient de leurs voitures avec un air surpris. Jungkook et Namjoon se regardèrent, comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. La guilde était passée à l'action, en plein jour, devant des centaines de témoins. Namjoon sortit aussitôt de la voiture, en panique.

— Joon ! Attends ! s'écria Jungkook en sortant à son tour.

Et Namjoon pouvait voir enfin au loin un combat à mains nues entre Jimin et un autre homme. La porte arrière de l'ambulance était ouverte, et il espérait que rien de mal ne soit arrivé au chauffeur. Les mouvements de Jimin étaient fluides, il était difficile de voir qu'il avait été gravement blessé par balle trois jours plus tôt. Il paraissait néanmoins essoufflé par moments. Les coups pleuvaient, poings et pieds, visant la tête, la poitrine ou le ventre, parfois les jambes pour faire perdre l'équilibre. Leur danse mena les deux hommes contre la rambarde.

— Jimin !

Mais le cri de Namjoon se perdit dans le vent. L'adversaire sortit une arme à feu de sa ceinture, et Namjoon pâlit en se souvenant que Jimin avait refusé d'en porter pour se défendre avant de montrer dans la camionnette. Le blond passa au combat plus rapproché afin de pouvoir tenir le canon du pistolet loin de lui. Mais le fait de coller l'ennemi de cette façon était à double tranchant : Jimin s'exposait à être prisonnier de son emprise. Par chance, le jeune homme parvint à prendre des mains l'arme à feu de son adversaire, mais ceinturé contre lui, il ne pouvait pas de détacher de lui. Ils s'envoyaient des coups de genoux, se débattaient pour prendre l'ascendance, jusqu'à ce que Jimin finisse par donner un coup de coude suffisamment fort dans les côtes du tueur à gage. Ce-dernier fut projeté contre la balustrade. Namjoon vit son amant vouloir lui donner un coup de pied au visage mais le tueur à gage réussit à lui attraper la jambe et à le jeter à son tour contre la barre métallique de la balustrade. Jimin réussit à contrôler son vol plané et attrapa la barre pour l'éviter et il passa de l'autre côté, tenant en équilibre contre le muret.

Le tueur à gage paraissait agacé : il ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance de la part d'un Jimin blessé, mais le jeune homme était tenace, il avait une réputation à défendre. Léger, athlétique, Jimin se permettait des acrobaties qui déconcentrait son adversaire. La guilde ne lui avait pas envoyé son meilleur élément et connaissant son compagnon, il devait se sentir piqué dans son orgueil. Cependant il était loin d'être empoté et avait la force physique nécessaire pour prendre le dessus sur Jimin si ce-dernier baissait sa garde. Au bord du pont, au-dessus du fleuve, les points de repère étaient limités, et ils finirent par se disputer la possession du pistolet. La confrontation devenait dangereuse et Namjoon bouillonnait de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas s'avancer plus au risque d'être blessé et Jimin lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'en mêler. Jungkook était derrière lui, suivant le duel avec appréhension.

Ils assistèrent à un dernier accrochage brutal avant qu'un coup de feu ne fût tiré. A ce moment-là, la scène paraissait s'être figée dans le temps. Namjoon n'entendait plus rien autour de lui et il vit avec effroi Jimin tourner son visage vers lui, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Puis il disparut de son champ de vision avec le tueur à gages.

— Jimin ! hurla Namjoon.

Il fut libéré de sa transe et se précipita vers la balustrade. Il eut à peine le temps de d'apercevoir deux corps plongeant dans le fleuve qu'ils disparurent complètement.

Et le monde paraissait s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il serait bien tombé sur le sol comme un pantin sans fil si Jungkook ne s'était pas approcher pour le tenir par la taille. Jimin avait disparu après une chute vertigineuse dans les eaux du fleuve Han, en un instant. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour engloutir une flamme qu'il avait cru éternelle.

— Ne restons pas là, dit la voix éloignée de Jungkook. Ça ira Namjoon, ça ira.

Mais Namjoon ne se sentait pas bien, la douleur était tellement vive que ses larmes refusèrent de couler. Il se laissa emporter loin de la dernière scène de Jimin. Loin de Jimin. Il espérait encore se réveiller d'un long cauchemar

**.**

— _Faits divers à présent, la police a retrouvé deux corps sur la rive du fleuve, à une centaine de mètres du pont où l'incident d'hier matin s'est produit_, raconta en préambule la présentatrice du journal télévisé. _Voici un bref rappel des faits : hier matin aux alentours de neuf heures, sur le pont…_

Installé sur le canapé d'une chambre d'hôtel, Namjoon n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le poste de télévision. Les doigts entrelacés, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'écran. Les images ne révélaient pas grand-chose, et il n'y avait aucun visuel détaillé sur les deux corps retrouvés. Leur identité ne faisait aucun doute malgré tout, du moins pour les quelques personnes qui savaient qui était impliqué dans l'incident du pont. Jungkook sortit de la salle de bain, les mains dans les poches.

— Détends-toi, au moins tout est réglé comme ça.

Namjoon se retint de le frapper. Puis une deuxième personne suivit Jungkook, se frottant ses cheveux d'ébène encore mouillés avec une serviette. Namjoon se détacha enfin de l'écran. Jimin n'avait aucune éraflure, et son séjour dans le fleuve n'avait même pas réveillé sa blessure. Parmi les divers scénarios qu'ils avaient mis au point, celui du fleuve avait été de loin la pire crainte de Namjoon. Il aurait préféré ne pas passer par cette étape où il fallait prier pour que le talent de Jimin puisse le sauver de cette situation, mais le jeune homme avait réussi dans son coup de bluff. Le tir avait touché son adversaire en plein dans le cœur et Jimin avait anticipé la chute et trainé le corps de son adversaire sur la berge plus loin. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience pour Jungkook, mais surtout pour Namjoon, avant qu'ils ne puissent le retrouver pour l'emmener loin. Les hommes de Jungkook avaient également déposé le corps du tueur à gage que Namjoon avait abattu. Deux corps seraient retrouvés, mais Jimin n'en faisait pas partie. Il ne restait plus à espérer que la guilde avale ce coup d'illusionniste. Une fois Jimin récupéré, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel, et pour marquer le coup de cette nouvelle vie et pour moins se faire repérer, Jimin avait pris la décision de revenir à la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux, et cela passait d'abord par une teinture noire.

Il fallait bien avouer que la vision d'un Jimin en tee-shirt blanc et pantalon noir, les cheveux mouillés et redevenus brun, était plus qu'appréciable aux yeux de Namjoon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'hôpital, il se sentait détendu. Il admira longuement la silhouette athlétique de Jimin, ses cuisses mises en valeur par le pantalon, son buste sculpté dans du marbre. Son cadet paraissait même moins soucieux, libéré d'un poids, et il regardait la télévision avec un léger sourire. Namjoon devait se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans les bras pour le couvrir de baisers, et il rougit lorsque le regard de Jimin se posa sur lui.

— Alors on est d'accord, intervint Jungkook. Tu devras voir mes supérieurs mais vu ton passif tu es hautement qualité pour rejoindre mon service.

— Tu disais ? fit Namjoon en sortant de sa rêverie.

— Je rejoins la sécurité du Programme d'Avenir, répondit Jimin avec un grand sourire. Tu es perdu, Kim Namjoon ?

— Il ne sera pas de trop pour veiller sur toi, et puis comme le nabot veut absolument remanier l'organisation de notre protection, et bien il a intérêt à faire ses preuves, marmonna Jungkook en courant les bras. Et comme je vais être son supérieur hiérarchique, je vais pouvoir lui botter les fesses.

— Ne rêve pas gamin, à la première occasion je te mets à terre, répliqua Jimin.

Jungkook leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser les deux amants en tête-à-tête.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Jimin en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

— Je suis juste heureux que tu sois auprès de moi, Park Jimin, dit Namjoon avec douceur.

Le sourire de Jimin s'agrandit et il se positionna devant Namjoon, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le regard brûlant qu'ils s'échangeaient n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné de mots. Jimin avait compris la signification des yeux que Namjoon avaient posé sur lui quelques instants plus tôt. Il commença à défaire lentement les boutons du haut de la chemise de son compagnon.

— Enfin seuls, dit-il. Enfin en paix.

— Tu penses ?

— Pour l'instant, admit Jimin en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il est temps pour nous de se détendre, je suis officiellement chargé de ton bien-être.

— Profitons-en alors.

Les mains de Namjoon attrapèrent aussitôt les fesses de Jimin, le caressant avec envie. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.


End file.
